


Element of Fate

by JudyOct98



Series: Eternal Love [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post End-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyOct98/pseuds/JudyOct98
Summary: Taking place seven months after "Endgame" Kathryn and Chakotay find each other on leave after months of separation.





	Element of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline was inspired by my friend Chris, a maker of quilts. You can check out her website at My Quilts and all the other items she has to offer.

Disclaimer: They're characters, my story....enough said.   
Rating: NC-17 -mature readers only. 

Element of Fate  
By J.A. Greene

If you love somebody, set them free. If they return to you,   
they were always yours. If they don’t, they never were. 

-Anon

"Captain Janeway?' 

Kathryn glanced up from her desk at Starfleet's First Contact office at Starfleet Headquarters. Her secretary, Lieutenant Julia Potter. It had been seven months since Voyager returned home from the Delta Quadrant through the Borg hub. Once the debriefings and celebrations were over, she was offered an admiralty. After seeing what her counterpart had become, she was undecided and didn't give them an answer, only requesting more time to decide. Admiral Hayes understood and asked if she wouldn't mind taking up space in the First Contact office to help the team review all of Voyager's contacts during the trip home. 

She took him up on the offer, as much as she detested desk work, it'd give her some downtime to decide what she wanted to do. Voyager was being refitted at Utopia Planitia, she wanted the option of commanding her again, so she kept up to date on what new modifications were being done to her ship. 

Right now, she was reviewing Voyager's contact with the Bothan's. Her memory of that telepathic incident brought back the memory when she was first confronted of her feelings for Chakotay. She denied it back then, kept denying it all through their stay on New Earth, where he declared his love for her in that speech. She was still moved by it when she thought about it. 

He waited long as he could for her, she was scared to pursue that relationship with him, and so she hid behind protocol. Just when she was thinking of taking it a step further, he'd given up. She realized she should have known when he declined her invitation to lunch, shortly before the Admiral showed through the rift. When she found out from the Admiral of him and Seven, she was devastated and hurt, especially to the fact he hadn't told her. However, she didn't stand in his way, even knowing she could change that part of their history. 

When the excitement had settled down on the bridge after landing at Starfleet Headquarters, she saw them together. She had all she could do not to cry. Seven looked happy with him, she knew she couldn't deny her protégée that type of happiness, even if it were with the man she loved. She had no ties to Chakotay, other than friendship. 

As soon as the ship had been secured, family members were beamed aboard for a long overdue homecoming. Kathryn's mother and sister were there, Seven's cousin showed, Harry's parents, the list was endless. Tears were shed happily, it was during then she allowed a few tears over her heartbreak of Chakotay. 

The Maquis were pardoned, after evaluation proved, time served on Voyager was punishment enough. Those with previous Starfleet careers were given the option to remain with rank. Those who didn't were given the option to take an accelerated course at the academy to bring them up to speed while keeping their current ranks. Some did, other's decided to leave to pursue other interests. 

Chakotay stayed and took up an offer somewhere else, they didn't get much time to talk before parting cordially that last time on the bridge. She held out her hand to him for a final handshake, thanking him for all he'd done. She was shocked when he pulled her into a gentle embrace. She fought the tears, returned it quickly and he pulled away from her, searching her eyes for...something. She smiled at him and then Seven showed on the bridge, now dressed in the new uniform, since her catsuit was no longer required. 

Seven thanked her for all she'd done for her and left the bridge with him. Once alone, Kathryn sat down in her command chair and let the tears roll down her face. 

"Yes, Julia?" she asked focusing on the young woman. 

"Your reservations," she replied, "have been made at the Magnolia Inn and Suites for this weekend." 

Kathryn smiled pleased, knowing she was in need of a short break. She had heard of a new museum opened in an old plantation in Hilton Head, South Carolina. It had been outfitted with 20th century artifacts and she was interested enough to check it out and just to relax. If the house met her fascination, she'd let Tom know so he could check it out. 

"Thanks," she said, picking up her coffee cup. Julia still stood there, "is there anything else?" 

"I was curious," Julia replied, "if those Vidiians were as bad as you say."

Kathryn smirked, and then she sighed, "oh Julia, you have no idea." She paused for a moment, "I can sort of understand why they did what they did, to help preserve and save their people. But, you have to understand, they were desperate, so over the decades, their objectivity became clouded."

"But they were cured finally?" 

Kathryn nodded, "yes, the Think Tank found a cure to the Phage. I was impressed by that, considering the year's of suffering they'd endured." She quieted for a moment, then sighed, "if that's all?" 

Julia nodded, "yes, ma'am," she turned and left knowing the captain's dismissal tone. 

Kathryn turned to her desk computer and brought up her file on-the bed and breakfast she was staying at. She smiled softly looking forward to relaxing in the large, cherrywood four poster bed, having plush carpeting beneath her feet, a large picture window to view the gardens, comfortable sofa, coffee machine and room service. 

That night she went home to her townhouse located on the bay and packed for the weekend. She was staying until Tuesday afternoon. She decided to bring dresses for dinner depending on the weather, light summer clothes and a couple of sundresses. She was due to leave on a transport early the next morning. 

When Kathryn arrived at the bed and breakfast, she stood on the large expanse of manicured lawn, flower bushes and a paved driveway gazing up at the large mansion, a former plantation owned once by cotton planters back in the days of the Civil War. 

She sighed in the pleasure of the scented air from the nearby magnolia trees and roses. The air was hot and somewhat humid, but the sky was clear and deep blue. It was perfect. 

She then picked up her suitcase and walked inside finding the front desk located across the large marble floored lobby. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, large Renoir paintings on the walls, green ferns hanging in ceramic baskets, a sitting area off to the left and the dining room off to the right. The staircase to the two upper floors that had four king bedrooms and six smaller was located just off the front desk, along the wall and over the sitting room. 

She wore a simple blue dress, her hair pulled behind her in a matching bow clip and flat white shoes. She walked up to the desk, an elderly woman with her white hair pulled into a soft bunn behind her wearing print mauve dress and white apron turned to her. 

"May I help you?" she asked smiling. 

Kathryn nodded, "yes, I have a reservation." 

"Name?” 

"Kathryn Janeway,” she replied, the woman nodded calling up her reservation on the desk computer. She gazed around, "this is truly beautiful."

"Thank you," the woman said, she paused and then looked at her. "Captain Kathryn Janeway of Voyager?" 

Kathryn fought the color rise to her face, knowing she should be used to her celebrity status now but at the moment wasn't. She nodded saying softly, “yes and please, don't let anyone know I'm here." 

"Of course not," the woman said, “the privacy of my guests is adhered here. But, welcome home Captain." 

"Thanks," Kathryn said, then raised her eyebrow. "Your guests?" 

"Yes, I'm the owner,” she said. "My name is Victoria Beaulieu," that's when Kathryn noticed the deep southern accent. "Well, your room is ready Captain, you're in room 102, that's our king room on the first floor. Just go up the stairs, take a left, the doors are at the end of the corridor." 

"Wonderful," she said, and was given her door code. "I was told of that new museum which has opened up nearby. Is that a short walk?" 

"Oh, the Bradley House," Victoria replied understanding "Yes, just down the road. You go out to the street, take a left and walk to the end of the property. The house is opposite the next street, white with dark green shutters. You can’t miss it.” 

"Wonderful," Kathryn smiled, she picked up her suitcase. 

“Do you need -?" 

She shook her head, "no, thank you, I can manage." Victoria nodded and she headed up the staircase to the first floor. Once there, she noted the pale blue carpeting, white washed corridor with more paintings, a flowered planter between each doorway and small crystallized ceiling lights. She walked down to the large French doors, checked the room number, input the door code in the security lock, the doors unlocked. She twisted the door handle pressing down and opened it, the door swung open. 

Since it was now mid-morning the light from the outside streamed in from the large window lighting it up. Kathryn saw the large bed and sighed, she closed the door and walked over to the luggage rack located next to the closet putting her suitcase on it. 

The sunlight didn't completely light the interior, she wanted to see all of it. "Lights," she said, knowing the inn was equipped with the voice activated system. The small candelabra-style chandelier in the middle of the room slowly lit up giving the room more light. 

Kathryn gazed around pleased, "perfect," she sighed. 

The large four poster bed had a peach eyelet coverlet with a white matching dust ruffle and large matching pillows covered in white ruffled shams and woven peach ribbons through the eyelets against the headboard. There was a matching white eyelet window dressing with peach ribbon woven on the bottom, the sheer white curtain and privacy shade was drawn across. 

In front of the window was a small white linen covered table for two with two comfortable high backed chairs and wooden carved feet. Along the wall, the large dresser/armoire, which also held the coffee maker sat on the opposite wall next to the small walk-in closet. In the center of the room was the small, plush white brocade sofa on an Oriental rug over the carpet with a coffee table.

She walked over to the bathroom located just next to the closet and off the head of the bed. 

The lights flicked on when she entered. She sighed in pleasure at the large bathtub located next to the wall on a platform. It was surrounded by small green planted ferns and made for two. There was a shower stall in the corner, large towel rack, and sink with plenty of counter space and a large mirror. 

She realized she might not want to leave with the accommodations like this. She turned and walked back out to her suitcase, opened it and began to unpack. She put her regular clothes in the dresser drawers and hung her dresses in the closet leaving the shoes below. 

She glanced at the time and decided to head to the museum then, so she could explore the gardens later and perhaps take in an early dinner. 

Checking herself once more, she headed out and walked down the stairs to the lobby with a small purse that held her identification and credit voucher as she walked to the front doors. She stepped out into the warm sunshine and walked down the driveway. 

=/\=

Little did she realize at the same time she was in her room unpacking, Chakotay, who also had reservations for that same weekend had checked into his smaller room about three doors down located down the corridor. She had left and was on her way to the museum when he walked out also heading in the same direction. 

=/\=

When Kathryn arrived at the Bradley House, it wasn't as big as the Magnolia, but was spacious and comfortable with three large bedrooms, large kitchen, dining and living room with a gift shop located in the back. It was all situated on a two-story foundation. 

When she entered the house, the foyer had polished wood floors, the staircase to the upstairs was in the center with a hanging chandelier. The house had apparently attracted all sorts of people, since it was an interactive museum where you could touch and work with the artifacts. Staff was nearby to show anybody who was interested. 

She stepped into the sunken living room/library, also finding hardwood floors with large throw rugs, which were secured down because of all the traffic. She noted the country-themed look, complete with gingham window dressings, a large quilted star patterned and wall hanging on the wall over the fireplace mantel. There was a desk computer in the corner, someone was playing with it. She walked over observing and smiled in awe, knowing the reason why the 20th century had desktops due to Richard Starlings part in the past with Chronowerx. 

She turned to look at a bookshelf filled with different novels of the past beginning to read. 

As she did, the front door opened and a staff member greeted Chakotay pleasantly. He gazed around and walked into the dining room that had a large light oak dining table, polished with a large flower arrangement in the center, two head chairs and four regular high-backed with blue seat cushions. He saw a stained glass half circle on top of each long window with matching blue gingham window dressings, dry flower arrangements hanging between each on the blue printed wallpaper. The china closet was located in the corner and a side boy with the eating utensils along the opposite wall with a lace runner. 

As he walked through admiring the century furnishings, he began to think of Kathryn. It had been seven months since he said goodbye to her on Voyager when they came home. 

When he held her that final time, he hoped she would stop him from leaving with Seven, to see if there still was any chance for them. He felt a slight shudder from her as he did, but heard or saw no tears when he looked at her. Her face revealed nothing as he hoped it might she just smiled at him. He was about to ask, what then? When Seven showed up on the bridge to disembark with him, the opportunity lost. Before leaving, he took one last glance at Kathryn and left with the woman he hadn't planned on leaving with before. 

Within the three months leave, he tried to make it work with Seven. They toured San Francisco, he met her cousin, but found his heart wasn't as into the relationship as he thought when they were still on Voyager. Being home changed it, Seven was due to work at the Pathfinder Project, to link up with Neelix and keep any news coming in from his end out in the Delta Quadrant. 

He had decided to take up a position as a field anthropologist/archeologist with the Starfleet Archeology Division, something he'd always wanted. Their two positions would keep them apart more often than together, he knew wasn't meant to be. 

Right before their leave was over, he broke it to her at dinner one evening, hoping she'd take it well. She actually took it better than he thought, explaining she understood. He had just wished he hadn't told her he'd be within transporter range of her on board. 

"We will remain friends," Seven asked him curiously, "now that we are no longer dating?" 

He nodded, “yes, friends Seven. I think that’s best.”

She studied him intently for a moment, "did I not act like -?" 

"Seven you were fine," he reassured her placing his hand over hers gently. He sighed, "it's me. I'm too old for you for one thing. You need a younger man who'll be grateful for what you can offer. It’s not like, I'm not flattered you chose to pursue me -" 

"But your heart," she finished, "belongs to the Captain?" He stared at her shocked, amazed at her perceptiveness. He didn't respond, but nodded, "I understand Chakotay I should have known. I...saw how she looked at you that last time on the bridge, I made you choose me over her." 

He sighed, "Seven -˝ 

“I should have never let you," she said, "break her heart Chakotay. She deserves to be happy, she's been alone for too long." She glanced down, "I saw how the admiral was, very lonely and bitter." She stared at him, "please don't let her turn out that way she deserves better after all this."

So, as speechless as he was after that, they had dinner at his apartment and parted mutually with her blessing to pursue a relationship with Kathryn, if he still chose to do so. 

That was four months ago. He knew she was working in the First Contact office, but didn't know how to approach her. He was sure her hurt and anger over what he did wouldn't allow her to repair what they lost.

Now, he was taking a three-day break to visit the museum before leaving on an expedition to some ruins uncovered on a new planet located near the Beta Quadrant. He'd be gone for the next six months and wanted to see southern history and feel the warmer weather before leaving.

Nevertheless, he still missed Kathryn deeply and knew he wouldn't be around for the first Voyager reunion. He was hoping to see her there, but now figured this was probably for the best, with him gone.

He then entered the large kitchen, where he could smell hot buttered popcorn cooking in the microwave. He was offered some from a bowl and took a handful with a smile heading through the back towards the pantry and under the staircase towards the back entrance to the living room. He didn't see Kathryn cross over to the dining room on the opposite side. 

While Chakotay checked out the living room, Kathryn took a handful of popcorn herself from the kitchen, walked out by the pantry and under the staircase she turned and began walking upstairs to see the bedrooms.

As she did, she noticed a floral white and mauve wall hanging along the wall that was pieced together in blocks with solid alternating patterns. She smiled at the craftsmanship, thinking how Chakotay would probably appreciate the work detail involved. She stepped up to the first floor, saw the corridor to the left and walked down to the first door on the right, which was the master bedroom. 

She stepped in finding the room large and comfortable. She saw a king-sized Hitchcock-style four poster bed located on the opposite wall. The bed was made up with a beautiful broken star pieced quilt, white pillow shams, and white sheets. She walked over to it touching the bed gently, tempted to sit on it but chose not to. She saw a large picture window with a cushioned seat, rose window dressing and white sheer curtains that hung to the edge of the window frame. 

There was also a comfortable chaise lounge in a comer, two large matching dressers, one each for a male and female. The female one had a nice mirror to it, beside it in the corner was a full length oval mirror. Someone had draped a piece of sheer white material over one of the hinges as it draped elegantly to the floor. 

Across from there, was a walk-in closet and opposite the large bathroom, with an antique tub that had footed brass feet, a shower stall, and a dual-sink counter. She smiled knowing she'd be comfortable in a house like this with Chakotay... 

Stop it! She scolded to herself angrily. She knew she had no right to think of him in that way, no matter how much she longed for it. She felt the tears burn her eyes and she gritted her teeth forcing them back. 

She missed him so much and wondered how he was doing. She took a moment and sank down onto the chaise lounge to focus and control her emotions, less someone else walk in. 

While Kathryn was in the master bedroom, Chakotay stood in the boy's room located adjacent to her. He was admiring the blue quilted sailboat wall hanging, also pieced together in blocks and alternating colors in overall bill and suebonnet sue appliqués. The walls had a variation of blues, graduating from a deep blue along the lower walls up to light blue to the ceiling for the sky. There was a painted mural between two walls depicting seagulls and fishing a matching blue coverlet on a Hitchcock twin bed, a large window beside it. Next to the doorway, the dresser and at the foot of the bed, a large toy chest that looked like a football. 

He smiled in thought wishing he could have a son that would appreciate this type of room. However, he hadn't contacted Kathryn still, he only had a month before he left on the excavation. Perhaps he'd try to contact her... 

Kathryn walked across the hall and into the girl's room, fully composed now. She stood in the pink decorated bedroom complete with a white shag rug and white four poster twin bed with pink bedcoverings and large white pillow. There was also a large heart quilt wall hanging, the same design as the sailboat in the boy's room. The walls were a pale shade of pink, there was a white dresser opposite the bed with a mirror, a large window that faced outside to the street. There was also a small round table with four little chairs that had a tiny ceramic play tea set. 

Stuffed animals lined the bed, there was a walk in closet and a white wicker toy chest at the end of the bed. That's when she thought of Naomi Wildman and. wondered how her youngest crewmember was doing after all this time, so wise in her years, but still a young girl.

With a sigh, she turned and left to look at the boy's room, while Chakotay was still in the master bedroom wondering the same things Kathryn thought.

By the time he left to check out the girl’s room, Kathryn was already descending the stairs heading to the gift shop, which was a former sun porch on the back of the house.

=/\=

Because of the quilts for sale, the windows had blinds that were closed and extra lighting added. One window was open by the cashier to allow the fresh air to blow in. There was a shelf with books and patterns on quilts, some supplies as well. Throughout the porch were tables piled with beautiful handmade quilts of various sizes, all which were expensive. As she wove through the tables she spotted a quilt on display in the center, set further in back. 

Little did she realize, but Chakotay was also in the shop and had entered through the back and had already spotted the quilt. It had a beige and blue cross that was wide near the center and pointed in the corners with sashing strips between the blocks. It reminded him of the boat he wanted to construct for him and Kathryn on New Earth. He didn't see any others folded on the one on display was a queen sized. He decided to take that one, despite the cost. The memory was worth it.

Kathryn also found the display was the only one left and decided to take it, despite the cost. Just as she went to reach up to release the comer from its holder, two hands from the opposite side did instead. She gasped in shock pulling away not realizing someone was on the opposite side.

Chakotay lowered the corner beginning to fold the quilt up and stopped in surprise. His eyes widened at the woman opposite him. 

Kathryn’s eyes widened also seeing her former first officer, dressed in a beige button down shirt and black trousers.

"Kathryn?" he said in disbelief. He couldn't believe the love of his life and his former captain dressed in a pretty blue dress, her hair pulled behind her with a clip bow stood before him. It had been seven months and she was still beautiful. 

"Chakotay?" she asked breathless at who it was.

Both of them said at the same time, "what are you doing here?" Then became silent, he grinned at her and she began to laugh in disbelief.

"You first," he said, so thrilled to see her again. 

"I'm on leave for a few days," she replied. "You?" 

He shrugged, "the same." He paused, "well, I heard of this museum and I guess Tom's infatuation with the 20th century rubbed off on me. I decided to check it out." 

"What," she quipped, "traveling back in time wasn't enough for you?" He chuckled, she then reached for the quilt "well, thanks for helping me with my quilt -" 

Chakotay realized she also wanted it, he decided to hold her off until they came to an agreement. He released the other side, "what do you mean ‘your quilt'?" He started to fold it, she smirked at him, "I was taking it for myself." 

"I spotted it first Chakotay," she said firmly walking around to him. 

"Don't pull that command tone with me," he said studying her, fighting the smile that wanted to come. "I'm not your first officer anymore -" 

She moaned, "Chakotay -" 

" -And pouting doesn't become you either," he added, enjoying himself. 

She glanced around the shop, then back at him, "listen, I'll buy you another quilt here, if you let me have this one." 

"Why do you want this one so bad?" 

She stared at him, "I don't have to answer that." 

Chakotay shook his head, "same old Kathryn - " he stopped thinking of a way to spend time with her while in the same location. He sighed, "I’ve got an idea, how about we split the cost and discuss it over lunch?" 

Kathryn stared at him, unsure because of Seven. "Well -" 

He then understood, she didn't know he was alone, "I'm alone Kathryn." She bit her lip, "I spotted a nice cafe down the road on the way, and please have lunch with me. We haven't seen each other for seven months, we should at least catch up." 

After a moment she sighed, "lunch does sound wonderful," he smiled. She reached out taking part of the quilt, their hands brushed lightly and her heart and breathe quickened. "What do you say we go pay for this?" 

He nodded, "sounds good," and they folded it up. He held it as they walked over to the cashier, she glanced at him thrilled he was with her again. 

They paid for their half each, the quilt was put in a large paper bag and they stepped out onto the porch connected to the house and stepped down onto the lawn walking around to the front heading for the cafe. 

=/\=

As they walked down the sidewalk under some large oak trees, she glanced up at him smiling softly. "So how have you been?" she asked. 

"Okay," he replied. 

“Just okay?" 

He glanced at her, "yeah, well...busy." 

"Doing what?" 

"I'm a field anthropologist and archeologist," he replied, "with the Starfleet Archeology Division- " 

"Oh Chakotay," she smiled, "that's wonderful. I know you've always wanted to pursue that." 

He nodded, "yes, it's fulfilling and I am enjoying myself.” He glanced at her, "but now I'm enjoying myself more," and she blushed a little. He was amazed, even with these months of separation, she still managed to pull at his heart. He knew the woman beneath that officer's exterior and enjoyed seeing it more. "What about you?" 

"Well," she sighed, "if you haven't heard I've been in the First Contact office reviewing all our first contact's over the years." He nodded, "they've offered me the admiralty, but I haven't decided. I told them I needed more time.”

"Why not?” he asked surprised. "Kathryn, of all officer's, you deserve that promotion."

She shook her head gazing straight ahead, "no, I don't Chakotay. I did what I had to in order to get the crew home.”

And it came with a price. He was hoping to change that somehow. 

They arrived at the cafe, he opened the door for her and they entered. The hostess brought them to a patio table on the outside deck that had a yellow and white umbrella. He put the bag with the quilt in an empty chair and then pulled out her chair for her, she sat down. He sat next to her, "I'm buying-“

“Really?" she asked, he nodded. She smirked, "that's funny because I really owe you." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"All those replicator rations," she reminded him, "for my coffee intake?" 

He chuckled, "well, you can make it up to me the next time." 

Next time? She asked herself curious. She hoped he wasn't planning to make her his second girlfriend next to Seven.

Their waitress then came over to take their orders. After reading from the provided menus, their water glasses were filled and she walked away.

She picked up her water, "so, where are you staying?" 

"The Magnolia -" he started. 

Her eyes widened, she laughed softly, "oh my Chakotay, maybe this was fate or something." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"So am I," she said, he smiled also at the irony of their meeting. "What room?" 

He glanced at her, "104?" 

That's when Kathryn started to laugh, she leaned back in her chair. He chuckled loving to see her amusement over this. She caught her breath, "I'm in 102-" 

"You are?" he said, she nodded and he started to laugh. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." 

"Isn't that the truth?" she agreed grinning. "I need a glass of white wine instead!" Still tickled to know how close their rooms were. She signaled for the waitress to change her iced tea order. Once done, she sighed, "boy, this weekend is filled with a lot of irony, don't you think?" 

He shrugged, "I'm not sure -" 

She sat forward staring at him, "think about it Chakotay. I mean, of all places on Earth, after coming home and not seeing each other for months, we meet here in Hilton Head for leave. And, we cross paths at the museum, fight-“

"-I wouldn't say we fought -" 

She shrugged, "fine, debated over a beautiful, crossed canoe quilt of course, we still have to decide who gets to go home with it." She tilted her head towards him, "ironic, huh?" 

He thought for a moment, then nodded, "yeah, you're right." She smiled brilliantly at him and reached out to touch his hand, but then stopped. He quickly took hers gently, they stared at each other. "I've missed you Kathryn," he said softly. 

She smiled still, "I've missed you to Chakotay."

A moment later, the waitress returned with their drinks, they broke contact and thanked her. 

Throughout the next couple of hours over their drinks and food, they discussed their current assignments and remembered past first contacts. Once they finished and had their coffee, he sighed, "so, how long are you here?" 

"Tuesday," she replied. "You?" 

"Same," he said and mentally told himself to make sure he added an extra day to his stay when they got back and she was in her room. She shook her head with another smile in disbelief, "What are you doing for dinner tonight?" 

She didn't respond for a moment, she sipped her coffee, and then glanced at him with a half smile, "dinner? Haven't thought about it. I did bring a good book with me." 

He chuckled, "then forget the book and have dinner with me." 

She glanced, at him, "well, that does sound better than a book." 

"Good," he said. 

Once finished with their coffee, he paid the bill and they headed back to the inn. 

=/\=

They stood outside her room shortly later, she stared up at him. "Perhaps I should take the quilt tonight," she told him.

"Why?" 

She shrugged, "ladies first?" 

He smiled gently at her, "fine, for tonight. Tomorrow I'll take it," she nodded. He handed her the bag. "I'll pick you up at 1900 hours, be ready." 

“I will," she said and suddenly realized this was going to be an actual date. She didn't know what to think about this, she forced herself to put in the code for the door, the lock snapped open. She opened the door and began to enter. "I'll see you then," he nodded. She forced herself to open the door slowly and walk in, without showing the urgency she felt. She slipped inside and then closed the door softly leaning against it. 

Once her door was closed, he quickly went downstairs to extend his stay before getting ready for dinner. He also had a car called and reservations made at a nice restaurant located in town. He then returned to his room to shower and dress. 

Kathryn pushed herself off the door finally with a sigh not believing she agreed to this date. He was alone of course, but that didn't mean Seven couldn't make it. However, he didn't mention her during lunch and she found that rather odd. 

She then decided to enjoy this weekend with him, because of the next time they would meet would probably be at the reunion in a few months. She walked over to the bed and put the bag on the floor pulling out the folded quilt, letting it fall open around her feet. She stroked the soft, smooth material, and spread it out on the bed admiring the work. 

That's when she wondered if he was thinking of New Earth as well when he spotted the quilt in the shop. Although curious, she gently pulled the quilt together and draped it over the backboard of the bed. 

She walked over to the closet and looked at the dresses she'd brought. She found the sleeveless black dress she packed and decided on that. She took it out and hung it up outside and began to undress to ready for her bath. She figured a bath would relax her for the evening and the tub did look tempting.

With that thought, she walked into the bathroom.

=/\=

Kathryn stood before the full length mirror in the dress and black low slung heels. Her hair was upswept into an elegant twist, with some tendrils that fell loose from her temples. She also wore a string of pearls and matching tear drop earrings. He'd never seen her like this, even with all those functions on Voyager, she had never dressed this elegant before. 

She heard a knock at the door and she turned, her heart quickened with nerves knowing it was him. With a sigh, she checked one more time and walked over to the door opening it. She smiled softly seeing him dressed in a dark gray suit, white collarless shirt and flat black tie. He was devastatingly handsome and blended well with her black dress.

Coolly and impressed, she leaned against the door with a hand on her hip. "Well, don't you look wonderful," she said smiling. 

Chakotay smiled gently at her, noting her new hairstyle and how beautiful she looked. "Thank you," he said.

"Come in," she said stepping aside, he walked in and she closed the door turning to him. 

He turned to watch her standing before the doors, "you look beautiful Kathryn. How come you've never dressed like this before?" 

She smirked, "I don't think a starship captain should outshine her guests Chakotay. I thought you knew that."

“So now -?”

She shrugged, "I'm not a starship captain anymore." 

He nodded, his voice caught, "you certainly aren’t." He noticed the quilt draped over the end of the bed. He focused on her, "hungry?" 

"Yes," she said softly. 

He walked over taking her hand, "let's go. The car's probably waiting."

Kathryn blinked as he led her out of the room, she closed the door. "Car?" she repeated shocked. "Chakotay, you hired a car for us?" 

"Come on," he said smiling gently at her as they walked downstairs with her arm hooked to his. As they walked across the lobby to the front porch where a shiny black hovercar waited. The driver was standing outside waiting for them. She gasped in disbelief, he glanced at her smiling. He led her down the steps as the driver opened the door with a smile, Kathryn slid into the car speechless finding a dozen wrapped red roses.

"Chakotay, you shouldn't have," she whispered choked up. Tears threatened to fall at what he was doing she didn't deserve this attention from him, not when he had Seven waiting for him. Her heart was torn enough.

He sat next to her as the driver closed the door, he saw her head lowered as she held the flowers across her lap. She was so beautiful tonight, he wanted the evening perfect, he didn't want to see her in tears.

"Kathryn," he said gently taking her hand in his. "I wanted to," she glanced over at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"This isn't necessary,” she whispered. "I don't deserve this -" 

He gripped her hand gently making her look at him, "yes you do." She smiled softly, a single tear slid down her face and she wiped it away. He let the driver know they were ready and the car pulled away from the house.

Kathryn took a few minutes to recompose herself. Once done she asked, "so where are we going?" 

"A very nice bistro downtown," he replied still holding her hand. Her eyes lit up and he smiled at her happiness.

=/\=

When they arrived at the small Italian bistro, the hostess showed them to a small table in a dim lit corner. Soft music played as they were each handed a menu.

From that point on, Kathryn's evening with Chakotay grew even more magical as they dined on Italian dishes of seafood and pasta. He ordered a bottle of champagne and she started to get nervous again. The evening was enchanting, the champagne was the icing on the cake.

She leaned over to him, "why champagne?" 

"To celebrate," he replied as the waiter returned with a bottle. He showed it to Chakotay who approved and it was opened. They were each poured a glass and the bottle put in the bucket next to them. 

"Celebrate what?" she asked softly. 

"Our crossing," he replied with a gentle smile.

She raised her glass, he raised his, "to the crossing," and they sipped from each.

His eyes never left hers as they drank the champagne. He finished his glass and poured another for himself and refilled hers, she smirked at him. "I know, you usually only have one glass, but I thought tonight would be an exception.”

She lifted her eyes to him, and then leaned forward propping her chin on her hand. "I'll accept that reasoning," she said softly. 

At that moment Chakotay wanted to kiss her. Everything was perfect about her, she was so beautiful and he loved her so much. This was the moment he had hoped for, when she was unmistakably and undeniably Kathryn, the captain wasn't around tonight at all.

He then slid his hand across the table taking hers, she gripped his back smiling at him. That's when he decided, "let's dance," he said softly. 

"Dance?" she repeated, he nodded and stood up. "Chakotay -" 

"Kathryn," he said pulling her to her feet. "Don't think enjoy," and she nodded. He led her out onto the floor and pulled her against him sliding his arm around her waist and took her left hand in his right. She stared at him, stiffening some, "I won't bite," he told her gently. She sighed and slid her arm around his waist. They stared at each other as he started to move her in circles, he pulled her hand over his heart. They moved like fluid on the floor, he felt her start to relax to him more and he smiled at her. 

Kathryn loved him passionately, the whole evening was everything she had dreamed and it was all going to end on Tuesday. She didn't want the bubble to burst, he was hers for only this short time and she was grateful. This leave turned out better than she ever expected. 

The song ended and he stopped them in the middle of the floor as she stared up at him. He reached out stroking the side of her face, she sighed tilting her chin up. Chakotay leaned down and softly kissed her, she gasped softly in surprise. 

Kathryn felt his mouth tenderly on hers and began to respond, she slid her arms around him. After a moment she gazed up at him, "Chakotay -" she whispered. 

"I wanted to," he reassured her gently. He held her hand still, "come on, let's take a walk." She nodded and let him lead her from the dance floor. He paid the bill and they left walking across the street to the small lit park. Once on the walk, he wrapped his arm around her, she slid hers around his waist and they walked in silence, the air was filled with the scent of roses and jasmine. He glanced down at her "I'm happy we met like this again," he said softly. 

She nodded, but knew she had to ask him what his intentions were, especially regarding Seven. She didn't want to be the catalyst that split them up, she'd sacrificed her own love and happiness so Seven could be happy with him. A moment later she stopped them under a lamp and turned to him, "Chakotay, this whole evening has been so wonderful," she said softly. "I never expected to run into you here...but I'm happy we've been able to spend this time together." He stared at her, she sighed, "but, what about Seven? I'm so happy right now and I don't want -" 

Chakotay then realized he hadn't told her of the break up. All this time she thought he was still dating her and she must have thought he was showing her a good time just because he was alone this weekend. He couldn't believe that all day and evening he let her think this. He wanted to kick himself. 

"We broke up," he said quickly. 

Kathryn blinked hearing him, "what?" she asked in shock, she hoped he wasn't just telling her this. “When?" 

"About four months ago," he replied. "I'm sorry, I should have said something earlier," he paused. "After we came home, I tried to make it work, but circumstances changed here, and...when we said goodbye, I just missed you so much Kathryn." Her eyes filled with tears, "my heart belong's to you, always has and always will." He chuckled, "when I told Seven all we could be was just friends, she already knew you were the reason." 

The tears began to fall, she laughed softly, "she was always so perceptive.” 

"And she gave us her blessing," he said. 

She gazed up at him wiping some of the tears away, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to Kathryn," he said, "but I wasn't sure if you were angry with me for what happened -" 

She shook her head, "I wasn't angry, maybe a little hurt," she sniffed as the tears started to fall again. "But now, it doesn't matter." 

Chakotay saw her tears, he wanted to be sure of why she was crying now. "Are you happy with this news?" he asked gently. 

She looked up at him smiling "what do you think?" 

He then took her face in his hands brushing the tears away and kissed her deeply and gently again. She responded wrapping her arms around his neck clinging to him as he held her against him. 

After several minutes she embraced him happier now than she ever had been before. He held her stroking her back and neck as she cried and laughed at the same time. He tenderly kissed the top of her head inhaling her perfume. 

He made her look at him, "let's go see if the car's here," she nodded wiping her face. Her mascara had run a little and face was wet and flush, she looked beautiful. They held hands tightly heading back to find the car waiting for them. Once inside and the door closed she now snuggled against him, his arm wrapped around her. Then she looked up at him and he kissed her again, she responded. 

The trip back to the inn was as romantic as the dinner, as they kissed and held each other the entire way. 

=/\=

When they arrived back at the inn, they entered the lobby which was empty of guests, a desk clerk was present and they headed upstairs. As she stepped up, she held the roses in one arm and wiped beneath her eyes clearing away the smeared mascara. They walked down the corridor to her room, she turned to him gazing up, "would you like to come in for a coffee? It’s not replicated and it's still early." 

He smiled, "of course," she nodded, unlocked the French doors and opened one. They walked in and she called for the lights, the chandelier lit slowly.

“Please, sit down," she said walking over to the armoire opening it. She took the roses and placed them gently on her closed suitcase intending to call up for a vase so she could put them in some water. "It'll only be a few minutes," he sat down on the sofa. 

Chakotay watched her, her trim figure stood quietly as she made the coffee. Moments later, the scent began to fill the air. He realized he wanted her at that moment, he figured as beautiful as she was with that dress on, without it... 

Kathryn finished pouring their mugs, she turned to him, and he smiled at her. She walked over handing him his, "just the way you like it, two sugars and a drop of cream." 

“Thanks," he said smiling, she sank down beside him crossing her ankles. They sat quietly drinking their coffee, but stared at each other. When he was halfway done, he said, "Kathryn, I was curious, is your hair longer? I've never seen you wear it that way before." 

Kathryn stared at him, she put her mug down on the coffee table. "Well how about you find out?" 

Chakotay felt his mouth go suddenly dry at what she was suggesting. He forced himself to breathe, "how?” he asked, glad his voice didn't crack. 

She uncrossed her ankles and slowly turned her back to him, exposing the back of her head to him, "take out the pin," she said softly. 

He spotted the pearl-tipped pin located at the top where her hair twisted in. He sighed sliding closer, finding himself getting aroused at what she was allowing him to do. He reached out after putting his own mug down and ran a finger along her shoulders, she shivered under his touch. He trailed the finger up the back of her neck, over the twist and slowly pulled the pin out. Once he did, her hair loosened and fell around just past her shoulders. He put the pin aside on the table and moved his hands beneath, finding it just as soft and silky as when he touched it all those years ago on New Earth. He gathered it gently putting it over a shoulder and leaned forward placing a deep warm kiss on the nape of her neck. 

"It's as beautiful as I remember," he whispered lovingly. 

Kathryn turned to him as their eyes met, she reached out cupping the side of his face tuning him to her. She kissed him again, he responded as they wrapped their arms around each other. She slid closer to him, entwining her leg with his, after removing her heels. 

Chakotay gasped holding her, he was so aroused and she was so beautiful. His hand slid up her back, stroking her bare skin beneath her neckline. The kiss became deeper as her mouth opened more to his, he fought to regain his senses. A moment later he pulled away kissing her face and throat, "Kathryn, my Kathryn, your so beautiful -" 

"Chakotay," she breathed, her voice filled with desire. 

He pulled her to him, her hand slid beneath his jacket stroking his shoulders, he shivered. "God knows how much I want you, I've wanted you for so damn long," she kissed his neck. He closed his eyes, "I want to be sure we're not rushing this," she placed a kiss on his throat. Her mouth was warm against his skin. He was so worried of losing control with her, "we haven’t seen each other for seven months Kathryn -" 

Kathryn pulled apart his tie and unbuttoned the top button wanting to kiss lower. She reached out to his shoulders beneath the jacket beginning to push it off him. "Chakotay, it seems like yesterday to me. I put you off for seven years.” 

He touched her chin making her look at him, his heart was beating and breath was short. He could see the desire and passion in her face and eyes, it had been so long for her, he wanted to be sure this was right. He kissed her gently, she responded as he allowed himself to slide his hands up her sides stroking the curves of her breasts. She moaned softly feeling her body warm, he then kissed her neck burying his face in her hair.

He then lifted his head stroking her face, "are you sure Kathryn? I'd rather wait until you’re sure you’re ready." 

She stated at him, she loved him and knew he loved her. She wanted him more than she could say. She took his hand placing it against a breast, "I'm very sure Chakotay, never more so in my life." 

He was satisfied with her answer, he knew her well enough that she was being honest with him. He then kissed her again deeply, she responded and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it pulling her up against him. Despite the passion he was feeling, he wanted their first time to be slow. He slid a hand up her back, found the clasp to her zipper and drew it down slowly. The moment his hand encountered her warm skin, she gasped arching her back to him. 

He then stood up pulling her against him as they kissed. He walked them over to the bed as he held her face in his hands. She was unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers parting the fabric to his bare chest. He slid his hands down, caressing her neck and throat, to her shoulders as he pushed the dress off them. She pulled her arms out letting it slide soundlessly to the floor at her feet.

Chakotay let her remove his shirt as she kissed to the hollow of his throat. His breath grew shorter and he then lifted her up onto the bed, she stared up at him, "your so beautiful," he whispered seeing her clad in only her satin-like white bra and panties. She reached out to him, he lowered himself into her arms kissing her again, and his hands caressed her gently. He slid one up finding the clasp to her bra and released it. 

Kathryn sighed against him, his body warm and the weight of him felt good against her. She slid her hands down to his trousers stroking his waist, feeling how hard he was becoming against her. 

"Kathryn," he whispered lovingly, "my Kathryn," he kissed her face and worked his way to her throat. He stroked her breasts over the bra, she moaned softly, he felt her buds tighten beneath and he slid his hands beneath cupping them. She moaned in the pleasure and he removed the bra tossing it to the floor and took a bud in his mouth beginning to savor it gently. She cried out softly holding his head and running her hands through his hair. 

He moved over to the other one, her body was warm and so perfect. He then kissed lower to her abdomen caressing and placing deep, warm kisses on the small roundness of her belly. She groaned in the pleasure when his hand slid beneath her panties beginning to stroke her womanhood gently. 

The last man she was with had been Jaffen, almost a year ago. Before then, it had been years. Although it had only been once with him, when she was back on Voyager, she found herself a little sore. She figured she was still the same way and wondered how she'd feel this time. However, knew she would welcome it. This was the man she truly loved and wanted to be with the rest of her life. 

Chakotay felt her grow hot and ready for him, he was going to lose control soon if he didn't take her. He slipped her panties off and lowered his mouth to her, Kathryn gasped crying out in shock and desire. He lifted a leg over his shoulder holding her and lifted her hips closer as she opened to him. He knew she was beautiful inside and out, but now he found out how much. Her body shuddered as he explored her, tasting each part of her until she was crying out in the pleasure. 

He soon couldn't take it anymore, she was ready for him and he pulled away kissing her deeply and passionately. She responded as their tongues met, she tasted herself on him and wanted him even more. He then pulled away removing the rest of his clothes, she lay gazing up at him seeing how ready he was.

She sat up kissing his chest and taking him in her hands beginning to stroke, he groaned, "god's Kathryn...wait love! I won't last -" 

"Chakotay," she breathed, saying his name in his native accent, just the way she used to say it when they began to work together on Voyager. "My angry warrior, your beautiful -" He then sat beside her on the bed, pulling her up towards the pillows laying her against them. 

He pulled her against him kissing her again, their tongues dueling in the passion. He moved against her as she clung to him, her legs sliding around his hips. He stoked her thighs settling himself into position against her. He wanted to be gentle, despite the passion. He kissed her face as she held him and he slowly began to join them, she gasped feeling him. 

"Relax, my love," he whispered tenderly feeling her grip him. He felt how tight she still was, she was going to feel so good. He slowly slid into her, he groaned feeling her warmth surround him, she was tight still, but he loved her more than his own life and would never hurt her. He pulled back slowly and this time brought them together completely, she cried out and he kissed her deeply. He held them letting her get used to him. She slid her hands up his back slowly and tangled her fingers in his hair. She moved her hips up against his and he knew she was ready. He began to move slowly against her. 

Kathryn clung tightly to him feeling him move slowly, she groaned as she felt the ache begin to build in the pit of her stomach. "Oh my god," she whispered and whimpered when he started deeper, she wrapped her legs higher around his waist, rocking her hips against him. 

He lifted her closer still trying to keep the current pace he started at. He kissed her face and slid his hands down her back caressing gently. He didn't want it to end yet, she was moaning in the pleasure beneath him. As eager as she was to please him, he wanted to do it first. 

Slowly he knelt pulling her with him, she stayed wrapped against him as he slid his hands down to her backside as she sat on his knees. They kissed deeply again as he lifted her against him as they began to rock gently. She groaned moving her hips downward pressing him deeper into her. 

"You're so beautiful," he groaned as he kissed her face and throat as she clung to him. 

Kathryn felt the ache build slowly, she clung to Chakotay as he lifted her tighter against his body. She couldn't speak, she was so overcome by the passion and emotion she was feeling. He slid his hands into her hair gripping it gently as she rained kisses down on his face, tattoo, his eyes, temples and kissed him again as their tongues meshed. 

She then lowered him down to the bed straddling him. She began kissing his chest softly as he ran his hands through her hair. He pulled her head up kissing her deeply again, she responded and sat up beginning to move her hips against his. He reached up stroking her buds keeping her aroused. Their eyes caught and they smiled. She moaned then arching her back when he slid a hand down to stimulate her bud of nerves.

She began to move faster drawing them to a release, he groaned and flipped her over onto her back taking her hands. She gripped them tightly when he began to move harder and faster. She started to groan louder, almost starting to scream and he kissed her deeply silencing her so they wouldn't disturb anyone next door. 

Kathryn couldn't move as each time he moved harder, he pinned her to the bed. She had no idea how exquisite and passionate he was during lovemaking. The ache was growing tighter now as she began to arch her back to his clutching him now when he released her hands. She bit into his shoulder gently, digging her nails into his back. He groaned as she wrapped her legs higher and he was moving deeper and harder.

Suddenly the dam broke and her body shuddered violently against his, she let out a deep, guttural groan arching her back. The tears began to fall now as her body quaked from the intense climax, he kept moving against her groaning as his release built. She felt another and reached down stroking his backside and guiding him more, gripping his hips against hers. 

Chakotay felt her grip him more as he moved hard and deep, he then felt his own release and called out her name as his body shuddered against hers, spilling his life into hers. He heard her crying as he collapsed against her beginning to cry himself. She held him tightly burying her face in his neck. 

"Oh god!" she cried, "oh my god!" 

Chakotay stroked her hair gasping not believing their first time could bring him to tears literally. After several minutes he glanced at her, she smiled up at him as he stroked her tears away, she did the same to him. He kissed her tenderly, and then gazed at her. "I love you Kathryn, so much." 

She was still choked up, "I love you to," she whispered as her voice broke and they embraced tightly. He held her as she continued to cry and he crooned gently to her. He moved beside her taking her into his arms as she curled against him. He gently stroked her hair and back as she calmed. That's when he realized they were still on the bedcovers. Luckily, the housekeeper had turned the bed down and he lifted his body yanking them down and helped her slip between the sheets. He pulled them over them as she lay curled against him in the warmth. 

Kathryn wiped her face knowing her make up must have run, but didn't care. She was incredibly happy, she sighed placing a kiss on his chest, and he caressed her back as she gazed into his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. 

Kathryn reached out tracing his tattoo and slowly trailed her finger down to his mouth. She nodded, "oh yes, I feel wonderful. You?" 

"Happy," he replied and kissed her gently, she responded. 

A moment later she looked at him, "so what are we going to do about that quilt?" 

He smirked, "well, I don't know. I think I should see it again." 

"If you'd like," she said wryly and pulled away sitting up and winced feeling slightly sore. 

"Kathryn be careful," he said gently. "I didn't hurt you -?" 

She looked at him and shook her head, "no, you didn't. It's just been so long." She let the throb subside some, and then reached over grabbing the quilt. She slipped from the bed pulling the quilt around her shoulders, he grinned watching her as she walked around to the front of the bed. "Let's see, what makes this quilt mine?" She paused glancing seductively at him over her shoulder, "they're my colors and match my eyes - well, the blue does at least -" 

Chakotay put his hands behind his head enjoying her display, "yes, it does," he agreed smiling. 

"And -" she said seductively, she slowly opened a flap like it was a wing. "It's very warm," her voice was husky. He felt his arousal start, "so, do you still want it?" 

He smirked, "actually, I want what's inside." 

Kathryn glided across the room to the window gazing out, the sky was filled with stars. She was happy they were the ones that belonged in the Alpha Quadrant. She turned slightly to him, "then come and get it." 

Chakotay slid out of bed, she stared at him in the light and smiled as he walked over to her. She opened the quilt revealing her nude body, he stepped up to her pulling her against him as she wrapped the quilt around them. He kissed her deeply, she responded as he moved them back to the center of the room by the sofa. 

He lowered them to their knees on the floor, he was almost hard again and she gazed at him smiling, "I love you so much." 

"I love you," she whispered and he kissed her throat as she clung to him tilting back her head. He slowly lowered her to the floor lying against her, she shifted beneath him sliding her legs around his hips as they lie wrapped up in the quilt. "Oh Chakotay, I'm so happy we met this way again." 

He kissed her again placing himself at the base of her womanhood, she was ready for him again. He slid his hands up cupping her breasts and caressing her hardened buds, she shuddered against him. Then he looked at her and she reached up stroking the side of his face. "Kathryn, I don't ever want to be apart from you again." 

She shook her head, "never Chakotay," she urged her hips against his throbbing manhood. "Please, don't make me wait -" and cried out softly when he joined them deeply and firmly. She groaned clutching him tightly, rocking her hips to meet his. 

"Kathryn," he whispered as they stared at each other, he continued to move against her. "Will you marry me?"

She lifted her head kissing him deeply as their tongues meshed, tears threatened to fall. She wrapped her legs higher around his waist allowing him to move deeper. She looked at him, "yes, oh yes I will marry you." 

"I love you," he moaned and began to move slightly harder, she cried out softly. He rolled her over against him still in the quilt, she moved her hips against his while kissing his chest and throat. He rolled her back over taking over.

She began to feel the ache build tighter and stronger now as he began to pound into her. She started to groan loudly and clung tightly to him biting into his shoulder. "Faster!" she commanded and he did. "Oh Chak-o-tay! God, I love you," suddenly she felt her release as her body shuddered deeply. She arched her back groaning loudly. 

He felt her muscles clench him tightly and he cried out as his body shuddered against hers. He spilled his life into hers groaning as he collapsed against her, she held him tightly. They lay there gasping letting their hearts slow. After several minutes he gazed at her. "I'm sorry -" 

"For what?" she asked still somewhat breathless.

“Just going ahead and," he replied, "making love to you before -" 

She smiled, "Chakotay I wanted it too," he stared at her. "I wanted you so much that I wouldn't have had it any other way.” 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered kissing her tenderly and lay beside her pulling her against him. They lay wrapped up in the quilt, she kissed his chest and she began to close her eyes as he stroked her back. "I guess we've christened the quilt huh?" 

Kathryn laughed softly, "yeah, I would say so." She felt herself drift off to sleep as he continued to stroke her back. When she was asleep, he had the lights turned off and fell asleep himself.

Chakotay stirred softly opening his eyes, the morning light from the window streamed over them casting a beam of sunlight on the opposite wall. They were by the sofa and it was still fairly dark on the floor. He glanced next to him finding Kathryn spooned against him still asleep. He smiled, holding her a little tighter as he placed a kiss on the tip of her shoulder. She sighed softly in her sleep, he let one hand that held her caress her gently. She shivered against him as he trailed his fingertips down from her breasts to the soft curls of her womanhood. 

Kathryn felt his hand caressing her as she slowly woke from her slumber. When he reached her soft curls, she opened her legs to give him better access. He felt her become warm and hot against him. 

Chakotay lifted her leg over his hip and she groaned when he gently slid a finger inside her. She moaned arching her back as he stroked her gently and felt her body shudder deeply. She began to move her hips to his hand and felt him become hard against her back. She clutched his other hand and then felt her release, she cried out softly and he pulled his hand kissing the back of her neck.

She sighed tilting back her head, he smiled and kissed her gently. He slid his hand up cupping a breast, his thumb stroking the bud gently. A few moments later she moaned, "how’d we end up here?" 

He chuckled, "you don't remember?" 

Kathryn smiled remembering, she sighed, "oh yes, now I do." He started to stroke her face, she leaned against his hand. "This has been my best weekend.” 

"Same here," he replied softly, he started stroking her hips slowly rubbing his hardness against her back. "And we're getting married -"

She felt him and her body grew warm again, she gasped softly. "I can't...wait," she wanted him again. "Are you...hungry?"

He cupped her breast gently groaning, "only for you, my love." He lifted her leg over his hip again and positioned himself against her. 

"Chakotay," she said, her voice husky with desire. "Like this?"

"Trust me," he told her gently. "I won't hurt you -" she nodded and then he slowly joined them from behind. She groaned, he moved slowly against her, she reached behind her wrapping her arm around his neck arching her back. He kissed her neck, his breath in gasps and he began to suck gently on her ear. He slid his hand down to her bud of nerves and began to stroke, drawing her towards release. 

Kathryn groaned again as he stroked her both ways. She whimpered again feeling her body shudder against his hand. She wanted to feel him deeper, "Chak - oh my!" She then lay on her stomach against the quilt, he understood removing his hand from her bud lying against her and began to pound deeper into her, his arms surrounding her as he kissed her neck and shoulders. 

"Kathryn!" he groaned feeling her muscles begin to clench him. He kept moving deeper and faster, she began to cry out. He caressed her face and put his finger to her mouth, she gently bit into it. Soon it was too much to take. He then pulled away from her rolling her onto her back, he then slid between her legs joining them deeply again. She reached up taking his face in her hands and they kissed as he began to pound harder into her. 

She cried out again clutching him, she gripped his backside guiding him against her as she wrapped her legs higher around his waist. Her body shuddered again, she groaned against him as her release grew tighter and sweeter. She then forced her hips to his, he plunged deeper and harder into her. His release was near as well, he felt her muscles clench him tightly and she cried out gripping his back. As soon as he felt her release, his came as well as hers as they cried out, his body shuddering and he collapsed gasping against her. 

They lay holding each other letting their breaths slow. He kissed her neck gently and then her throat as she tilted back her head. They gazed at each other, he tenderly kissed her, she responded sweetly. They then embraced gently and he lay beside her. 

She sighed after a moment, "that was incredible -"

"I know," he said softly as she curled against him, he stoked her bare back. "But, you're beautiful -" 

She glanced at him, "you’re perfect," he smiled and kissed her nose. She snuggled against him more, as they lay quietly for several moments. She lifted her head, "are you hungry now?" 

He shrugged, "a little I suppose'" 

She nodded, "good," and slowly sat up beside him with a stretch. He grinned at her seeing she was comfortable with her nudity in front of him. "I'm going to wash up. Would you order breakfast?" 

"Anything in particular?"

She smiled, “you know what I like," he chuckled. Her hair had fallen down around her shoulders and face, she looked angelic in the morning light. 

He was staring at her, "what?" 

"Nothing," he replied, "but I need one thing from you." 

"What's that?" she asked curious, he beckoned her closer with his finger. She leaned closer, he took her face in his hands pulling her down kissing her deeply. She slid over against him straddling him letting him feel her warmth still. He was beginning to get hard again, she pulled back brushing her hair out of her face, "save it for later," she whispered, her voice full of desire.

"Kathryn," he groaned and she moved off him standing up and walked into the bathroom. He sighed. She was teasing him again, but he smiled with anticipation for later. He then stood up, picking up the quilt beginning to fold it. Once done, he walked over to her small comm unit located on the night stand and ordered breakfast. He then turned picking up their clothes from the night before, He pulled on his boxers and trousers, fastened them, and pulled on his shirt leaving it unbuttoned. Suddenly he heard her start humming in the bathroom as the water ran. He walked over to the doorway, she was standing before the sink with a towel wrapped around her and finishing brushing her teeth. "I'm going to get a change of clothes. I'll be right back.”

She nodded glancing over at him, "okay. Breakfast?" 

"It'll be here in twenty minutes,” he replied. “With plenty of coffee for you."

"Wonderful," she said, he walked in standing behind her watching her begin to brush her hair. She smiled, "what?" He slid his arms around her drawing her against him, she sighed, "I love you.”

“I love you," he replied gently opening part of the towel stroking her. "Oh Kathryn, I don't think I can get enough of you." He slid his hand down to her soft curls, she groaned feeling his hand gently tease her bud, her legs parted some. 

"Chakotay -" she breathed feeling him, his gentle fingers continued to stroke her gently, she felt a rush of warmth travel to her lower body. 

She was so hot and moist for him, he was ready to take her right there, but he fought the urge. He pulled his hand away, "I’ll be right back," and stepped back from her. 

Kathryn blinked realizing how he just teased her. She turned to him as he walked out "Chakotay! That was unfair -" 

" - I call it even," he said simply and walked out heading to his room. 

Kathryn stood in shock and realized he was playing her own game. She then laughed shaking her head knowing he was right and went back to brushing her hair. 

When he returned about fifteen minutes later he found Kathryn wearing a long silk pink nightgown and matching robe. Her hair was pulled back brushed smooth as it hung past her shoulders. 

She embraced him when closing the door, he held her. Then he looked at her, "you’re so beautiful," he said softly. 

She smiled, "you can keep telling me that for the next 50 years and I’ll never get sick of hearing you say it." 

He slid his hand down her back gently over the cool silk. "Well, my love, I'll never get sick of telling you." He kissed her gently, she responded as they held each other. "Fifty years," he murmured, "I like the sound of that." 

Kathryn gazed at him, she played with the collar of the beige linen shirt he now wore. "So do I," she said softly, they stared at each other. "I'm so happy Chakotay." 

"So am I," he said and they heard a knock at the door. "Breakfast." 

She nodded, "and I'm starved," he smiled pulling letting her open the door. A waiter from the dining room downstairs held with a coffee pot, two covered plates, utensils and coffee cups. "Come in," she stepped aside, he walked in. "Over on the table please," he nodded and put the food and coffee on the table. Chakotay walked over pouring them each a cup of coffee. The waiter left with a smile, she closed the door. She walked over and he handed her a cup, "thanks," she sat down taking a sip. He pulled off the covers, she smiled, "oh Chakotay, you remembered." 

He nodded, "I remembered everything you told me all those years." 

Kathryn stared at her eggs benedict with asparagus and strawberries. "You know me better than I know myself," she said softly. She shook her head, "I wonder if that's a good thing -" 

He reached out taking her hand, "Kathryn, it was my job to take care of you." She lifted her eyes to him, he sighed, "when I first came aboard and you made me your first officer, I felt an immediate bond with you. Even if trust was shaky at the time." 

"You tried so hard," she whispered, "and I fought you -" 

"You did what your training," he said, "and instincts had taught you." He paused, "seven years ago I was a wanted criminal. When flung into the Delta Quadrant like that and forced to return to a service I opposed, things changed. I changed, for the greater good. I was serving beside a beautiful woman who had an immense goal to get both our crews home and you did. 

"During that journey," he continued, "I found one of the best friends I’d ever made and the love of my life." 

She smirked with a sigh, "I'm the love of your life?" 

"Why do you find that hard to believe?" 

Kathryn shrugged, "I don't know. I've just never...been told that before." 

"You're going to hear it every day," he said gently, "from now on." 

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes that were forming, "I don't deserve you Chakotay. I never have." 

"Yes, you do," he said, she shook her head. He gripped her hand tighter, "Kathryn love, please accept it." She stared at him, her eyes bright with tears. "I love you. This angry warrior has finally found peace within his heart and soul. With you." 

She bit her lip squeezing his hand, "I love you too.” 

He then leaned over kissing her gently, she responded and he pulled away. "Now eat before it gets cold," she nodded with a smile picking up her fork. While they ate, he had his scrambled eggs with toast and a slice of cantaloupe. He gazed outside the window looking out at the large garden that surrounded the grounds of the mansion. The sun was bright and sky clear, he got an idea. 

"Kathryn, we've got three full days," he said, "before we leave. Let's explore the gardens here." 

"Sounds wonderful," she agreed. 

"And a picnic," he added, "would be a nice touch." 

"Even better," she said, he poured her the last of the coffee. "'Well, once I'm finished with this, I think I'll take a shower." She lifted her eyes smiling, her mouth lifting seductively. 

"Can I wash your back?" he asked, his voice filled with desire. 

Kathryn stood taking his hand pulling him to his feet and led him to the bathroom. "You can do more than that," she said, her voice husky with desire. 

He pulled her up against him kissing her passionately, she responded pressing her body tighter against his. He groaned sliding his hands down to her backside and lifted her closer to his arousal. They parted, "go start the water, let me order the picnic," he said.

She ran a fingertip down his chest slowly and deliberately, "don't take too long." She pulled walking into the bathroom removing her robe slowly, letting it slide from her and to the floor as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

Chakotay turned and called room service, ordering a fried chicken lunch with cole slaw and champagne. He asked them put it into a wicker basket and to have it ready in a few hours at the front desk. He then began to remove his clothes and walked into the bathroom finding her standing beneath the warm spray with her hair pulled up in a clip behind her. She looked over her shoulder at and he stepped in behind her. She turned kissing him deeply as their arms surrounded each other. 

After making passionate love in the shower, they washed each other, after he left her to dress, while he changed into his clothes in the main room. He waited for her sitting on the sofa. She came out dressed in a deep blue cotton dress with buttons up the front of the bodice with a regular sweep skirt just below the knees. Her hair was now pulled behind her and clipped with the blue bow.

"You look wonderful," he said with a smile standing up as she slipped on some white flat shoes.

She glanced at him, "I feel it, thanks to you."

He walked over to her pulling her into his arms, "and positively glowing."

"I feel like I could light up this house," she whispered gazing into his eyes. Chakotay smiled and kissed her gently, she responded holding him. 

He pulled away, "come on, let's go," he took her hand and a blanket as they walked out. 

=/\=

Victoria stood at the desk preparing for a new arrival when she spotted Kathryn and Chakotay descending the main staircase. The glow Kathryn held proved the two had been spending time together. She wondered when their paths crossed, considering they checked in at different times and made their reservations within a week of each other. Moreover, neither mentioned that they knew each was coming. 

Sometimes fate played an interesting game. 

They walked up to the desk, she smiled at them, "captain. Commander. Enjoying your stay?" 

Chakotay smiled with a nod, "we are indeed. Why didn't you tell me Captain Janeway was here when I checked in?"

"-Well," Victoria said, "I was under orders not to let anybody know she was here.”

"I wanted to be incognito," Kathryn explained quietly, he glanced at her. She placed her hand on his, he took it. "But I'm happy we ran into each other."

Victoria didn't miss the look of love passing between the couple. She'd seen a lot of honeymooners in her day, these two were no different. "What can I do for you?" she asked them. 

"I ordered a lunch basket," Chakotay replied, "awhile ago and told room service to leave it at the desk." 

Victoria smiled, "oh yes, it's here. I'll be right back," she turned and walked into the small back office. When she returned with the wicker basket that had large handles, she saw Chakotay and Kathryn share a tender kiss. "Here you go," she said, Chakotay nodded taking it. "Going any place special?"

"We thought about exploring your beautiful gardens," Kathryn replied. 

"Wonderful idea," she agreed. "The most romantic spot is about halfway in on the southwest side of the house. There'll be a small pond nearby, it's secluded," she saw Kathryn blush some. “Just so you know, I think it might rain later." 

"Thanks," he said, Kathryn hooked her arm with his and they turned heading down the corridor that took them to the front garden located off the back porch. 

=/\=

Kathryn and Chakotay found the secluded patch with soft grass near the pond that Victoria pointed out to them. It was surrounded by tall rhodondrens, rose bushes and some hedging. He spread the blanket out and she began to set out their lunch on the white china plates while he opened the champagne.

The air was hot and humid, but they didn't care as they sat down eating and discussing wedding plans plus other future decisions. 

Kathryn sat with her legs curled behind her holding a drumstick. "Well, I have a townhouse located across the bay in Oakland. It's got plenty of room for an office or lab for you." 

"I don't take my work home," he said with a shake of his head. "I'd rather spend my evenings with you." 

"I agree," she said with a soft smile. 

They both agreed the crew and family would be invited to the wedding. They would marry before he left for the excavation, which she insisted on going. He didn't know what she could do on the excavation, she suggested just to make a home for them, be a wife and not in charge of anything. He made sure that's what she wanted, he didn't want to deny her a chance to command or achieve promotion. She told him she didn't care, she was happy for the first time in years, wasn't going to end that. 

"If that's what you want," he sighed. 

She put down her empty champagne glass, their lunch remains and plates were safely back in the basket and off to the side giving them room to stretch out. "Yes," she said scooting closer to him, as he sat back on his hands with his legs stretched out. "It is," she reached over cupping the side of his face, he kissed her hand gently. "I don't want to live without you Chakotay," she said softly. 

He reached out encircling his arms around her waist as she knelt beside him. He pulled her down onto his legs kissing her deeply and gently as she held his face in her hands. He grasped her tighter to him, he was becoming hard feeling her against him like this. He slid his hand up her back caressing gently and she shivered. "Never," he whispered kissing her face softly. "You never will live without me." He was unbuttoning the top of her dress and when open enough, slid a hand inside cupping a breast over her bra. 

Kathryn groaned wanting the same thing, she could feel his hardness against her inner thigh and grew even warmer with wanting. She slowly adjusted herself so she was straddling him. He held her hips as she gently moved against his, arousing him even more. "Chakotay," she groaned, her voice thick with the rising passion. "My peaceful warrior, my heart -" he had moved aside a part of her bra and was savoring a bud gently as she held him to her. She ran her fingers through his soft black hair and arched her back as one hand slipped beneath her skirt to caress her over her panties. 

"Kathryn," he said softly feeling how hot she was already. He then held her waist and rolled over against her kissing her deeply, her mouth opening to his as their tongues meshed. He reached beneath her skirt and began to pull her panties off, he wanted her so bad it was beginning to hurt. She let him take them, he tossed them to the side and slipped between her legs. She began unfastening his trousers as she sat up. He helped her as she pushed them down releasing him. She took him in her hands beginning to stroke him gently as they kissed passionately again. He groaned into her mouth clasping her to him. Her attention to him was drawing him closer to release, he groaned again, his body shuddering. "Kath-ryn, oh god!" He had no idea she was this talented. He pulled from her sitting on his knees and pulled her up to him. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he adjusted himself against her and she clung to him as they kissed. With one fluid motion, he joined them deeply, she groaned against his mouth as he lifted her closer to him, she began to move against him. 

As they rocked and kissed in the passion, suddenly it began to rain gently with warm soft drops. Kathryn didn't care as she pressed him deeper into her, her face and hair becoming wet. He lowered her to the blanket beginning to move deeper. She slid her hands down his back, his shirt becoming wet as well.

"It's raining," she whispered as he reached inside stroking her buds. "Should we stop?" 

Chakotay chuckled, "I don't care if you don't." 

She shook her head, "no, I don't," and he kissed her again as their tongues meshed passionately. She urged him deeper by wrapping her legs higher around his waist. She moaned feeling the ache build and sweep through her as her body shuddered. "Don't stop!" she groaned moving her hips against his. 

He rolled her over against him as she sat up moving her hips downward against his as he held them. She arched her back, letting the rain fall on her face cooling her hot flushed skin. She began to move harder drawing them closer to release. She lowered herself closer to him as he held her face in his hands, she whimpered moving harder. 

"You're so beautiful!" he groaned, he wanted control now and rolled her back over beneath him beginning to move harder and deeper. She cried out guiding him against her, "I love you," he began to move faster, wanting their release to come at the same time. She cried out again feeling her body shudder, she gripped his backside. He groaned and felt her muscles clenching him tighter now. 

Kathryn began to scream, he kissed her quiet and she moaned into his mouth. Suddenly she felt her body shudder deeply, she cried out against his mouth. He felt her muscles clamp down on him tightly and groaned placing his face in her wet neck as his body shuddered, his life spilling into hers. 

She sighed clinging to him as her body quaked from the intense climax. He was stroking the outside of her thighs gasping as he collapsed against her. The rain continued to fall and now they were soaked. He gazed at her and kissed her tenderly, she responded. 

A few moments later they embraced, she sighed, "I think we'd better head back," she whispered, "or we're both going to catch a cold." 

"Agreed," he said, he pulled from her pulling his trousers up. She sat up closing the bodice of the dress. He gave her her panties, which were also soaked, she groaned, "leave them off." 

"What?" she asked shocked. 

"We're just going to change anyway," he said, "give them to me. The last thing we want people to see is you walking in with them in your hands." 

"Well, that'd certainly cause a stir," she said, he took them putting them in his pocket. They stood up, she realized she felt incredibly sexy without them on beneath the dress. He picked up the basket, she picked up the soaked blanket and they headed back to the house. 

When they arrived, a person was handing out small towels to those caught in the rain. They gratefully took them heading upstairs after he left the basket at the desk to be returned to the kitchen. 

=/\=

She opened the door with him behind her as he was pressing his hips against hers suggestively. She laughed elbowing him playfully, “Chakotay! Stop it!" 

He chuckled, just as the door swung open and he wrapped his arms around her waist dropping the blanket. He nibbled on her ear gently, "Kathryn I want you again." 

She turned into his arms smiling and walked them into the room, he closed the door. "Oh my love, I think I've released an animal here -" 

Chakotay kissed her deeply, she responded with a moan clinging to him and feeling his hand slide down stroking her backside and lift her against him. She sighed as her body flushed warm again, she forced herself to pull away. "Chakotay," she breathed, "we're soaked. Let's get into something dry." 

He nodded, "sounds good," and released her. She walked over to the closet and began to remove the dress. He took his shirt off hanging over part of the sofa and then walked into the bathroom removing his trousers and boxers. He grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist and then took one for her. When he came out, she just stood in her bra, he smiled at the sight feeling his arousal still. Instead, he walked up behind her wrapping it around her, she took it. 

"I'm going to just wear my robe," she said, "but this'll help my hair." 

He turned her into his arms, "were you always this open with yourself?" 

Kathryn raised her eyebrow, "what?" 

"You're standing half naked here," he said, she smiled. "Were you always like this?" 

She reached up cupping the sides of his face, "on Voyager I wasn't, I couldn't be. And before?" She thought for a moment, "I don't think so. But, for some reason I am now, maybe it's because of you." 

He smiled, "well, I don't mind," he reached up behind her unhooking her bra, she took it off. He wrapped the towel around her and she closed it. "Come on," he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the made bed. The housekeeper had been there since the bed was made, the breakfast dishes gone and her roses were now in a vase on her nightstand. 

"I can walk you know," she stated as he sat her on the edge of the bed. 

"I know," he replied, he straightened and went into the bathroom and returned with two smaller towels. He handed one to her, "for your hair," she took it, removed the bow clip and tossed it onto the nightstand near the roses. She began to dry her hair, he lifted her leg and gently ran the other towel down drying it.

Kathryn felt a shiver race down her as he continued to dry her. "Chakotay I can-"

"I want to," he said gazing at her. 

She smiled, "okay. Long as I can dry you."

"Yes, you may,” he said working on her arm gently. She finished drying her hair, shook her head and ran her fingers through it. He finished her other arm, "here you go," and sat on the bed next to her. 

"Well, don't seem too eager," she quipped, he chuckled. She then pulled herself back onto the bed into a kneeling position and started to dry his back. 

"Know what?" 

"What?" she asked, enjoying this activity.  
.   
"We should get married," he replied, "while here." 

Kathryn stopped, "this weekend?" He glanced at her with a nod, "what about the crew? My mother -?" 

"So, we'll do it again," he told her, "or host a party to spread the word." She didn't respond, "we don't have to Kathryn. I just thought -" 

" -Yes," she said softly.

"What?" 

"Let’s do it," she replied. “The sooner the better. This area is so romantic and beautiful. It was fate we met like this, eloping at the same time only makes sense.”

He grinned happy, "are you sure? I want you to be -" 

She reached out quieting him by putting her finger to his mouth. "I'm very sure, just like I was when we made love for the first time last night." 

He stood up, he was becoming hard, and she smiled noticing. He knelt beside her on the bed pulling her to him. "That's always been one of your interesting traits Kathryn, your impulsiveness." 

"It saved us a lot," she said, he released her towel as it fell to the bed. He slid his hands up cupping her breasts, as the buds peaked, she groaned tilting back her head as he kissed her throat. He lowered her to the bed gently, caressing her as he lay beside her. She arched her back to his hand when he reached her womanhood beginning to stroke the soft recess gently. "Perhaps -" she felt her body shudder, "Victoria knows -" she moaned as he savored a breast at the same time. 

"Knows what?" he asked, his voice soft and full of desire. 

"A justice," she whispered, he had moved between her legs and was kissing her inner thighs with soft open kisses. She groaned gripping the bedcovers, "oh god! Chakotay -" she was close. 

"A justice what?" he asked, keeping her focused, he placed his mouth on her beginning to drink her in, he felt her body shudder.

Kathryn cried out softly feeling him, "of...the peace," and suddenly felt her body shudder deeply, she arched her back crying out. He then lay against her kissing her again. She responded as their tongues meshed. 

He placed himself against her, he was throbbing and needed to be with her again. She wrapped her legs around his hips, he joined them deeply and firmly, she cried out against his mouth. Her arms tightened around him as he began to move slowly against her, "oh Kathryn," he groaned feeling her muscles start to clench him. 

Kathryn clung to him, she groaned as the pleasure rode through her in waves. He filled her so completely, not just in body, but mind and soul. This weekend just solidified that fact she was lost without him. 

"Tomorrow,” she groaned. 

"What?" he gasped. 

She rolled over onto him, still moving her hips against his. He reached up taking her hands, she gripped them pressing him deeper. "We get married tomorrow.”

"Yes," he agreed, she started to move harder, he pushed his hips up against hers, she moaned. "Tomorrow we get...married," he sat up wrapping his arms around her as they kissed deeply. They continued to rock in the passion, he then rolled her beneath him starting to move harder, she cried out gripping him. Her muscles were clenching him tighter, his release was also near. 

She groaned again, he buried his face in her hair and neck groaning. She wrapped her legs higher around his waist, he began to move deeper. When her release came, her body shuddered violently, clamping down hard on him. He groaned feeling his body shudder and he cried out her name as his life spilled into hers. He collapsed against her gasping, she held him catching her own breath.

"That was...wonderful," she whispered. 

He lifted his head smiling, "yes it was,” they kissed gently. "Better than the rain?" 

She laughed softly, "oh, but that was different," he lay beside her. She sat up and saw the quilt folded at the end of the bed. She reached for it, opened it and pulled it over them. She snuggled closer to him in the warmth, she sighed, "after a nap we should see who can marry us tomorrow."

He nodded while stroking her hair and back, "sounds good." She kissed his chest and closed her eyes drifting off into a light sleep. 

Less than an hour later Kathryn stirred softly against him. She opened her eyes glancing up watching Chakotay sleep. She propped herself up on her elbow studying him, noticing how peaceful he looked. She decided to let him sleep for a little longer while she took a quick shower and to fix her hair. She quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. 

When finished, her hair dry and clipped back again, she walked over to him sitting beside him. He moaned feeling her, she smiled beginning to trace his tattoo gently, and he sighed slowly opening his eyes. 

Chakotay saw her fresh from a shower and her robe wrapped around her. He sighed, "what time is it?" 

“Just after 1350," she replied softly. 

He began to sit up realizing he'd been sleeping over an hour, "why didn't you wake me?" He rubbed his face staring at her. 

"You looked peaceful," she replied with a shrug. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, you could have let -" he said and she leaned over kissing him gently, he quieted responding sliding a hand down her back. 

A moment later she gazed at him, "and I was doing some thinking."

"What about?" 

"Check out of your room," she replied, “and move in with me." He smiled shocked but pleased. "I mean, we are getting married tomorrow. I think it makes sense.”

He nodded, and then said, "but what about that tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding?" 

Kathryn frowned, "Chakotay, really. Do you honestly believe that?" 

He reached over stoking the side of her face gently, "maybe -" 

"What?" she said shocked, a second later he smiled at her. She realized he was teasing her, she groaned, "your playing with me, aren't you?" He chuckled, "Chakotay!" He reached out pulling her against him and rolled her beneath him, she gasped in shock. He slid his hands down her sides gently, she shivered, "besides, you've seen me enough," her voice husky. 

He stared down at her seeing the love and passion in her face and eyes. He found himself wrapped slightly still in the quilt. He pulled it from between them allowing himself to slip between her legs. He then kissed her deeply, she responded as he held her face in his hands. He pressed his hardness against her, she groaned as he kissed her face gently and gazed at her. "I'll never get enough of seeing you Kathryn, wanting you, tasting you," he urged against her still knowing she was nude beneath the robe. She sighed in the passion, but he knew they had to get up to get things ready for tomorrow. 

"Chakotay," she whispered, her heart thudded with the love she felt for him. She was more than ready to marry him tomorrow. She reached up tracing his tattoo and eyebrow, "I love you so much." 

He smiled tenderly at her, "I love you to Kathryn," he sighed forcing his arousal back for now. "But, we have to get dressed and go. We need rings -" 

Kathryn laughed softly, "oh yes, I almost forgot!" He chuckled, "beautiful gold wedding rings," she kissed him gently and tenderly, he responded. She stroked his face, and then pulled away, "now get off me so we can get dressed.” 

"Yes, ma’am," he said with an authoritative nod rolling off her. She stretched happily, watching him walk over to his clothes lying on the sofa. 

"Are they dry?" 

He picked up the shirt, "damp, but I'll go change." He glanced at her, she lay on her side staring at him. He sighed pulling on his boxers, "Kathryn, get up-" 

She smiled fully at him, and then sighed sitting up, "sorry, I was just enjoying the view." She slipped off the bed walking over to the drawers in the armoire pulling out some fresh panties and pulled them on beneath the robe. She walked over to the closet taking out a white cotton sundress with a round bodice and eyelets located on the hems. She held it up deciding, and then put it back. 

"Kathryn -" he said, "you’re not this way when dressing all the time are you?"

"I can be," she replied with a shrug. "It's stopped raining, maybe some shorts." She walked back over to a drawer and pulled out a pair of black cotton tweed shorts, she pulled them on, and then removed the robe. She reached inside for a fresh bra and began to put it on, but caught him looking at her. “What are you looking at?" He was already dressed. 

“Just the view," he replied with a seductive glint in his eye. 

She laughed softly while pulling out a white tank top and pulled it over her head. "I guess we're even," and then a white linen, button-down shirt with short sleeves. She pulled it on, buttoned it halfway and tucked it into the shorts. "Shoes?" she said walking over to the closet and pulled out a pair comfortable sandals. He still stood looking at her, she turned, "aren’t you going to change?" 

"I’ll wait for dinner," he replied with a shrug. "With it as warm as it is out, they'll dry fast enough." 

"Up to you," she said. "Ready?"

"Come on,” he nodded holding out his hand. She smiled brightly, walked over taking it, they gripped tightly and headed out.

=/\=

When they arrived downstairs, Victoria was watering some of the plants. She smiled seeing them, Kathryn spotted her and both walked over to her. "Victoria, we have a question maybe you can answer,” she said softly. 

"I'd be happy to help," she said. "Oh, how was your picnic?" 

"Wonderful,” Chakotay replied glancing at Kathryn with a wink. "Your gardens are really beautiful." 

"I hope you didn't get caught," she said, "in the rain.” 

"We did," Kathryn said, fighting the blush that she was feeling. "But, it's okay." 

Victoria smiled, "well, what can I do for you?" 

Kathryn squeezed Chakotay's hand, "we need to know where to find a justice of the peace." 

Victoria glanced at them, "are you -?" 

"Yes, we want to get married," Chakotay said. 

"Well, congratulations!" she said happily.

"Thank you," Kathryn said smiling. "Little did I realize when going on leave, I'd return to work married. But," she sighed looking at him, “I wouldn't have it any other way." Chakotay smiled tenderly at her and kissed her gently.

Victoria smiled seeing the love between the famous command team of Voyager, "when do you want to do this?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon," Chakotay replied looking at her. "Is that possible?" 

"Well, I know one or two who might be," she said, "available. I'll call them and find out. If so, I suggest you have the ceremony in the front garden, in front of that white arch?" Kathryn nodded, "I'll let you know in a couple of hours. What else can I do for you?”

'"We need a jewelry and clothing store," Chakotay said. "We have some shopping to do," he couldn't help the smile that formed. His happiness was evident. 

"I should say so," she said smiling at them. "Well, if you walk to where you went to the museum, go a couple of blocks towards the village you'll find a very nice jeweler and a few clothing shops. Hopefully you'll find what you're looking for.”

“I hope so," Kathryn said, "We'll be back shortly. In time for dinner.”

"I'll let whoever I find know," she said. 

"Thanks," Chakotay said with a nod, he slid his arm around Kathryn's waist and they headed out the door. Kathryn wrapped hers around his putting a hand on his chest. Victoria smiled, finished watering the plant and headed back to the back office to make those calls. 

=/\=

Within a quarter of a mile of the museum, Kathryn and Chakotay found the jeweler Victoria mentioned. They sat before the case of wedding and engagement rings looking at various matching pairs. 

They settled on a simple gold set with engraved delicate weaving, hers was thinner than his. They got them sized and would pick them up in an hour after looking for new clothes. 

Kathryn found a dress shop with formal wear several store fronts down. She pulled Chakotay into the shop to approve of what she might choose. He told her he wanted to be surprised, she claimed he'd see her in it before the ceremony anyway. He reluctantly agreed. 

Therefore, he sat in a provided chair after several dresses were chosen and she tried them on in the changing room. A lady helped her with any fasteners to be sure it fit correctly. 

On the third dress, Kathryn emerged from the changing room in a full-length form fitting white/silver beaded dress with a scooped neckline, low back and long tapered sleeves. Chakotay sighed in awe as she stood adjusting the sleeves. 

"Well," she said holding her arms out turning slowly also revealing a quarter slit up the side for movement. “What do you think?" 

"It's perfect," he said grinning. 

"Really?" she asked looking at him. 

He nodded, "oh yes, my love. You look beautiful." 

Kathryn blushed softly, "well, a matching pair of heels so the hemline doesn't drag would help and my hair up would complete it." 

"Get whatever you need," he told her. "I’m buying." 

Kathryn smiled happy, she picked up the skirt walking over to him and leaned down to him cupping the side of his face, "I love you Chakotay -"

He kissed her hand, "I love you too. Now hurry up, we’ve got to be back to meet the justice of the peace."

"Oh, that's right!" she said, she pulled away turning to the woman. "I'll take it. Shoes and a hair piece?"

"This way," the woman said smiling, leading her over to a case filled with various accessories. Nearby was a small selection of formal shoes. 

When finished, Kathryn settled on a simple pair of low heeled satin white pumps and a white/silver flower comb she could put in her hair. Once paid for, the gown was put in a special garment bag the shoes and hairpiece in a bag. Chakotay took the dress for her, she held the bag and they headed out to the nearby men's shop to find a suit for him. 

It didn't take long for Kathryn to pick out a white dinner jacket black tuxedo pants, white button-down shirt with silver buttons and a black bow tie. He would wear his uniform boots since they matched the outfit. She paid for his outfit he argued with her, she claimed it was only right since he bought her clothes. He relented by kissing her gently. 

On their way back to the jewelry store, ladened down with their purchases, she sighed, "imagine what the crew will think when they find out we got married.” 

"I think most will be happy," he replied. 

She glanced up at him, "why do you say that?" 

"Lots think we should have gotten," he said, "together long before this. Tom had a betting pool on us -" 

"What?" she asked shocked. 

He nodded with a chuckle, "oh yeah, for year's to see who would make the first move." He glanced at her, "you didn't know?" 

"No, I didn't," she said firmly. "But I really shouldn't be surprised -" she paused for a moment. "Did you know?" 

“Yes,” he said. 

"For how long?” she asked curious, he didn't answer. "Chakotay, how long?" 

"Promise you won't get mad?" 

"No," she said firmly, "but I promise to try not to strangle Tom Paris when I see him again." 

Chakotay chuckled, "that I believe and I'll hold you back my love."

"Spill it Chakotay," she ordered. "How long have you known?"

He was quiet for a moment, then he sighed, "six year's -" 

"Six years!" she said shocked. "You've known of a betting pool on us for six year's and didn't say anything? Why not?" 

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it," he replied with a shrug. "I was certain you'd throw Tom in the brig for the rest of the trip home."

She groaned, "oh, that would have been the temptation." 

"I think he's happy you never found out," he said.

"I bet he is," she said, they arrived at the jewelry store. He opened the door and they entered. 

=/\=

When they returned to the mansion, Victoria met them to let them know that she found a justice of the peace available for the next day and would be by for dinner to discuss details. She asked them what time they planned to have dinner. 

Chakotay said they'd be in the dining room after 2000 hours, he could meet them for coffee then. He then told her he'd be checking out of his room to move into Kathryn’s. He also asked if it were possible to extend Kathryn's reservation for a couple more days, so they would have time for a short honeymoon. She told them no problem, they headed up to her room. 

=/\=

Once inside, they hung up their clothes and put their other items in the closet. She gave him her room code and he left to check out and get the rest of his things. They had a little over an hour before going down for dinner. 

When he left, she changed and pulled on her robe, took the hair clip out of her hair and brushed it out. He returned to find her talking to Admiral Hayes, as she told him she was extending her leave for a couple more days. He didn't argue with her, accepted the extension and bid her goodbye. 

She turned to him as he finished hanging up his other suit and putting the rest of his clothes in an empty drawer. "Your turn," she said. 

"Okay," he said walking over to her taking her face in his hands kissing her deeply. She responded clinging to him as he lowered her to the bed, pressing his body against hers. 

After a moment she pulled away, "Chakotay, I didn't mean that!" He smiled at her, "call whoever you need to so you can get an extension, but don't tell them about us getting married." 

He nodded, he ran a finger down her slowly and traced over her breasts lingering over the buds, which tightened and hardened through her bra. "Okay, I will," she stared up at him, her breath short as she became aroused. "Long as you promise not to move -" 

Kathryn reached down taking his hand, "I'll stay here, but remember we have to change for dinner." 

"I know," he said and kissed her with a long, deep kiss. He pulled away sitting up, she smiled propping herself up on her elbows watching him place the call. As he did, she reached out with a bare foot lightly running it over his lower back. He shivered a couple of times and managed to ignore her. She wanted to get back at him for teasing her again before they left to go shopping. 

Once he was done, he turned taking her foot gently, "you temptress," he said grinning, she laughed softly. He kissed her foot tenderly caressing it, and then he began to tickle it. 

Kathryn gasped shocked, "Chakotay! Oh -stop it!" She yanked her foot away, sliding back on the bed. "That was unfair -"

He crawled on the bed after her, "oh no it wasn't."

“I say it was," she said. “Tickling doesn't count -" she attempted to pull away. He pulled her back to him sliding her closer. Her robe gathered around her waist revealing her simple white satin panties.

“We've set no parameters," he said simply. "The playing field is open -" 

"Is that so?" she asked curiously as he straddled her. She felt her blood rush and body grow warm. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know -" she replied, trying not to let her excitement and desire show how much she was aroused by this. He was pulling her panties off, "Chakotay, we have an hour before dinner." 

He tossed the panties to the side, "plenty of time -" 

"For what?" 

"Oh Kathryn," he said, "don't tell me you can't tell -" he began to unfasten his trousers, his hardness pressing against the material. 

"Oh, I can tell," she said, her breath short. "In the mood for a quickie?" 

"Maybe," he said, "but I prefer it long and slow you know that." 

"I know," she replied, her voice deep. She sat up helping him, releasing his hardened manhood. "Well, I guess this does call for a solution," she pulled him down against her kissing him deeply. He responded adjusting himself against her. 

A moment later he looked at her, "this is my game," he took her hands holding them firmly above her head. He could see the passion and excitement in her eyes. She stared at him, challenging him to take her like this. 

"You do realize," she whispered passionately, "this can be called rape -" 

He chuckled, "maybe if you were my prisoner," she slid her legs around his hips, he started to join them. "But you're my fiancé and I'm making love to you instead. Tell me you want it Kathryn -" 

"No," she said, feeling his member teasing her just slightly inside. Her release was already starting to build, she gritted her teeth forcing back the urge to lift her hips to push him inside her. "You tell me." 

"Why state the obvious?" he asked simply. He rotated his hips slightly, she groaned, "come on Kathryn, admit it. I know this is driving you crazy.”

Kathryn gripped his hands tightly, "who taught you this -?" 

"Don't change the subject," he said. "Tell me you want it," and he continued to move his hips in circles, just teasing her slightly. He could feel how hot and ready she was for him, she gasped. He grinned seeing her fighting it, "Kathryn, my love, come on -" 

"We've got dinner -!"

"We're going to be late," he said, "and real late if you don't tell me what I want to hear." She stared up at him, he was right, she couldn't take it much longer. 

Her release was already close, she thought she'd burst. "yes," she whispered passionately, "yes, Chakotay, I want it! I can't wait -" and groaned when he slid into her warmth deeply, she gripped his hands. She closed her eyes in the pleasure of feeling him buried deep within her. She arched her back urging him, he didn't move. "Chakotay -please -" 

He leaned down placing a tender kiss on her mouth, she responded. He pulled away gazing at her, "open your eyes Kathryn," she slowly did. "Let me see you," he then moved his hips with a deep and hard plunge, she gasped gripping his hands more. He began to move against her that way keeping her pinned as she moaned beneath him. "You do realize I've wanted to take you like this for years." 

Kathryn groaned staring up at him, "why didn't you?" 

"The uniform got in the way," he replied, his voice deep with passion. 

"You should have -" she whimpered, her release was near as he continued to pound harder into her. He was talking to her so she wouldn't start screaming. “Just did it! I wanted you to...like this..." her body shuddered. “Several times.” 

"You would,” he whispered, “have thrown me in the brig.” She wrapped her legs higher around his waist, her hips rocking beneath his. 

She wanted to wrap him against her, but he wasn't letting go of her hands showing he was in control and she groaned as her release came closer, "no," she finally whispered, "I would have married you then!" 

Chakotay stared at her, shocked at her reply. "What?" he continued to move harder, his release closer as well. 

"Oh god! Chakotay -" she was going to start crying in a moment, both from the pleasure and the secret desire of what she was revealing to him. Her chest was tight with the tears and her muscles clenching him even more. She focused again, her voice filled with love and emotion. "Since New Earth I would have if you took me -" she cried out, he was pounding her harder and faster. 

Her muscles were clamping tighter on him, he groaned, "Kathryn! You should have told me -" 

"I couldn't," she whimpered, "no matter how much I wanted to!” Suddenly she felt her release as her body shuddered deeply and violently, she cried out arching her back to him as the pleasure quaked through her, she began to cry.

He felt her release, his soon followed as his body shuddered, his life spilling into hers. He groaned her name, releasing her hands lowering himself gently to her as she cried softly. He wrapped his arms around her as she held him. He kissed her neck and throat, gently, "Oh Kathryn, I wish knew.” 

"I wanted to tell you," she whimpered, "so many times." He stared at her and he kissed her tenderly, she responded. "I love you Chakotay.”

“I love you Kathryn," he said tenderly stroking the tears away from her face. They stared at each other as her tears dried up, "you're so beautiful and I understand.”

She embraced him, "I don't deserve you," she whispered as he stroked her hair and back.

He held her gently and glanced at the chronometer, he sighed, "we have to get dressed and meet the justice of the peace.” 

She nodded, "I know and I can't wait," she looked at him. She kissed him gently, he responded as she stroked his face. She sighed pulling away, "would you call us star-crossed lovers?" 

He smiled, "'well, depends. If you look at out backgrounds before we met in the Delta Quadrant. But, definitely crossed, like the quilt," she nodded. He rolled off her, "come on Kathryn, we have to get ready." He slid off the bed, she sat up and reached for her panties on the opposite side. She pulled them on realizing he just gave her his long overdue screw. She glanced over at him knowing he deserved this and knew she did as well, since their passion for each other began almost the moment he beamed onto the bridge. She shook her head of the past memory and slid off the bed walking over to the closet and began to get dressed. 

She dressed into a deep blue, form fitting dress with a scooped neckline and short sleeves. The straight skirt went down to her knees with a slit up the side for movement. She put her hair up, pinning it and slipped on some matching shoes and he dressed in a pair of black trousers, white shirt and black jacket. 

They left hand in hand downstairs to the dining room. The justice hadn't arrived yet. They were shown a table alongside the dance floor. After ordering their wine and dinner, they sat side by side holding hands staring into each other's eyes. He reached out stroking the side of her face, she kissed his hand. 

While they were eating the hostess walked across the dance floor towards them with a middle aged man in a gray suit, gray streaked hair and blue eyes. She stopped beside their table, "Captain. Commander, I was told you'd be expecting Monsieur delCorte. " 

Kathryn put her fork down, she smiled, “yes, thank you."

Chakotay stood up shaking the man’s hand, "thank you for coming Monsieur.”

"The pleasure's all mine," he smiled shaking his hand, then Kathryn's. His voice a deep southern drawl. "I see your still eating, I can -" 

"Oh no,” Kathryn said, "please sit down, we're almost done." He nodded, pulled out a chair opposite them. She picked up her wine, "I noticed your accent, Louisiana?"

He nodded, "yes, New Orleans actually. I'm a lawyer by day and a justice of the peace when called." 

"That's fitting," Chakotay said, he signaled for the waitress to bring some coffee over to them, letting Kathryn finish eating, he was done.

Once the coffee was poured, delCorte sighed, "in all my years of performing ceremonies for various couples, I never expected you two. How have you managed to deal with your sudden celebrity since coming home?" 

Kathryn sighed, "it wasn't so bad once the interviews and everything ended. Sure, I got noticed while in uniform, but when off-duty, I made sure I looked inconspicuous." 

"When you both were together?"

Chakotay glanced at her, she smiled, "actually, until this weekend, we hadn't seen each other for seven months." 

delCorte stared at them, he smiled, "and you met here by accident?" They nodded, "and then decided to get married?" They nodded again, Chakotay took her hand, and she gripped his. "So, why wait seven months -?" 

"The time wasn't right," Chakotay said, not revealing his relationship with Seven. “We needed time apart, we'd been together for so long."

"Fate stepped in," Kathryn added softly. "'We found each other here, which was a sign. So, last night he asked me to marry him, I said yes."

"I think that's wonderful," delCorte said. “You couldn't have picked a more romantic place to do it." 

From that point on, they discussed what would happen tomorrow. The ceremony would take place at noon in the front garden. Victoria would serve as one witness and an associate to delCorte would serve as another. It would be short, they'd recite their own vows, exchange rings and he'd pronounce them man and wife. 

He was curious how'd Starfleet react to this when finding out, since it was a civil ceremony, no Starfleet personal around to make it official in their eyes. Kathryn explained that it would be a Federation approved ceremony. Starfleet would accept that. He accepted her reasoning, told them to be downstairs fifteen minutes before, Chakotay would wait for her so she could walk out to him. 

They agreed on all decisions made, he shook both their hands, bid them goodnight and would see them tomorrow. Chakotay pulled Kathryn to the dance floor for one dance before retiring for the night. 

As they moved around the floor, he stared at her, "are you nervous?”

She shook her head, "not really. You?" 

"No," he said, "but very happy." 

"Me too,” she said, she put head to his shoulder and let him lead her. 

=/\=

When they arrived back at the room, she let go of his hand walking over to the closet removing her heels, he took off his jacket draping it over the sofa and then loosened and removed his tie. Although they were getting married the next day, he somehow already felt married to her. This felt so right to him. 

"We should get some sleep," he said. 

Kathryn turned slightly to him smiling softly, "did you think I had other ideas?" 

"Never know," he said smiling, she laughed. "Well, look at us Kathryn, since Friday night we haven't been able to keep out hands off each other." 

"Like a couple of teenagers," she added. He removed his shoes and walked over pulling her into his arms, she held him. "I really don't mind," he kissed her gently, she responded. 

Chakotay slid a hand up to the back of her head and pulled the pin out letting her hair fall down. Its softness surrounded his hand, he kissed her face, "I love your hair Kathryn." 

"I'll keep it this long for you," she said, "any longer -"

"This length is fine," he told her, running his fingers through her hair. She held him letting him, "Kathryn -"

"Yes?" she asked softly, her face against his shoulder as she inhaled his scent, loving each part of him. 

"Do you think you're pregnant?" 

She looked at him, "what? Chakotay, what are you talking about?" 

“I –“ he sighed, she waited. “I would love for you to become pregnant this weekend."

She smiled, "well, you could have just said that. Besides, I don't know. If I am, then I'll be happy." 

"So your not," he asked, "on any boosters?" She shook her head, "neither am I.” 

"I call our chances," she said, "pretty good then.” 

He kissed her tenderly, she responded and he unzipped the back of her dress. She reached up beginning to unbutton his shirt, the tenderness and passion building. He kissed her face whispering, "so if you are -" 

"I'll be the happiest woman alive," she said, her voice husky with love. 

"I love you," he said helping her out of her dress. 

Kathryn had his shirt unbuttoned and pushed it off his shoulders, he shrugged out of it. She kissed his throat, "I love you," she said softly, he kissed her again deeply and tenderly. She wrapped her arms around him. He slid his hands up her smooth back and released her bra, she removed it and he lifted her up carrying her over to the bed laying her down against the pillows. She reached out to him, he removed his trousers and joined her in her arms kissing her deeply. 

After a session of tender lovemaking, they sat wrapped up in the quilt on the sofa drinking some tea and coffee. 

"You're going to be so beautiful tomorrow," he said kissing her face. 

"Think so?" she asked tilting back her head glancing up at him, as she leaned against him. 

"Oh yes," he replied, "that dress is simply gorgeous, but with you inside," he kissed her ear gently. 

She sighed, "yes, I love it too. It's perfect, just like you.”

They sat quietly for a few moments, then he said, "hey, how's your Aunt Martha doing?" 

Kathryn laughed softly, "what? How’d you know about her?" 

"You told me," he said, "remember Shannon O'Donnell and your research -?" 

"I remember," she replied softly. "She's fine actually." 

"Did you tell her?" 

She nodded, "yes and she was shocked, but accepted it. Loved the family photo, claimed I looked like her." 

"You do," he said. "She inspired you Kathryn, there's a lot of her in you." 

"I guess so," she whispered, she thought of the impromptu party Neelix threw in her honor and their entire senior staffs later that same night. "I wonder how Neelix is doing?" 

"Happy," he replied, "and he was one who wanted us together. Imagine what he'd say if he found out about us now." 

"He'd throw another party,” she quipped with a soft laugh, he agreed laughing. She turned slightly towards him gazing up at him. "I miss him -"

"So do I," he said softly, he kissed her gently, she responded. A few moments later he sighed, "it's late, we should get some sleep." 

She nodded, "I think so," she pulled away from him standing, pulling the quilt with her, forcing him to stand as well. They walked wrapped in the quilt over to the bed, she debated wearing her nightgown, but figured how they'd probably wake up to more lovemaking, decided not to. She pulled down the bedcovers and then slipped inside. He put the quilt on the end of the bed and joined her on the other side. 

He lay beside her and she rolled into his arms, he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Goodnight Kathryn," he whispered. 

"Goodnight Chakotay," she said and turned around so they spooned comfortably. He wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair and kissed her shoulder. One of his hands stroked a breast, as a bud hardened, she shivered with her eyes closed. "Chakotay, if you keep doing that, we can forget sleep." 

He chuckled, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," he stopped and closed his eyes. They drifted off to sleep. 

Early the next morning, Chakotay stirred softly to the bright sunlight as it fell diagonally across the bed. He sighed rubbing his face and glanced over at the chronometer, 0630. They had five and a half hours before the ceremony. 

He turned his head to find Kathryn still asleep on her side and curled beside him. Her face was peaceful as her hair surrounded her. He found she looked youthful here, the stress and worries of the past seven years erased from her features. And she smiled a little, he did as well. A lock of her hair had fallen across her forehead and eye. He reached over and gently brushed it away, she stirred softly and moved closer to him wrapping her arm around his chest burying her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. 

Several moments later she sighed, her eyes slowly opened, "what time is it?" she asked softly. She slid her arm draped over his chest her hand caressing his side.

"About 0630," he replied softly. She groaned lifting her head, she focused on him. He smiled, "goodmorning, sleep good?"

"Better than I have in seven years," she replied with yawn. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a few moments," he said.

She smirked, "excited?" 

He started to trace her eyebrow with his finger gently, "very excited. What about you?" 

A seductive glint formed in her eye, she slid her hand lower beneath the sheet to his somewhat hardened member. She took him in her hands, he groaned, she smiled beginning to stroke him, he started to become harder. "Oh, very, very excited -" 

"Kathryn!" he gasped in the shock of what she was doing. He loved her aggressiveness, "you’re incredible -" she kissed him deeply, he responded. One of his hands held her head as she opened her mouth, their tongues meshing. 

She pulled away kissing his face, while still stroking him and began to kiss lower placing soft kisses on his chest, her tongue encircling his flat nipples. He groaned as they rose to greet her. 

He wanted her, she knew this now. She went lower and started to explore him. He groaned holding her head feeling his release, "Ka-th-ryn! Oh god!" He couldn't take it anymore and he pulled her up to him kissing her deeply and passionately, rolling over against her, sliding his hands down cupping her breasts and lowered his head taking a hardened peak in his mouth. She cried out softly holding his head as he savored her breasts, a hand slid down to her womanhood beginning to caress and explore. Her legs parted for him as he stroked her bud of nerves, she shuddered against his hand moaning.

"You're so beautiful!" he whispered kissing lower. "So incredibly –“

"Don't stop!" she groaned arching her back. He then placed his mouth on her, his tongue replacing his hand. She shuddered again as he held her hips drawing her closer, "Chak -" she let out a deep groan as her release came closer in ebbs. Her body suddenly shook deeply, she cried out arching her back, she gasped as her body quaked from the intense orgasm.

Chakotay slid up against her kissing her deeply, her legs slid around his hips as he placed himself against her. She held him, lifting her hips urging against him, he could feel her hot and ready. He took her hands raising them above her head. She gripped them and he gazed at her as she stared up at him. 

"Kathryn," he whispered tenderly, "I love you so much."

"I love you," she whispered, she urged against him. "Chakotay, please -" he kissed her deeply. She responded and he joined them deeply and firmly, she cried out against his mouth, her hips arching to his. 

He began to move slow and deep into her, she gripped his hands moaning as the pleasure washed through her. She gasped as he continued to move slowly, she felt the ache beginning to build even tighter knowing the next release would be even more intense. 

She wrapped a leg around his waist urging him deeper, they stared at each other. She groaned, "harder, I can't wait - " 

"Wait," he said in the passion, she whimpered. "Kathryn love, you're so beautiful. Let me please, we deserve this -" 

"I -know," she whimpered, "oh -" her body shuddered as her muscles began to clench him more.

Chakotay continued to move deeper slowly for several more minutes until she began to arch and moan against him, his release started to build more. He began to move harder, she cried out still holding his hands. He kissed her passionately, she responded as their tongues meshed. He groaned beginning to draw them towards their release by pounding harder into her. 

Kathryn's release was stronger, her muscles clenching him tighter. He began to move faster, she wrapped both legs around his waist as he pounded deep and hard into her.

Their heartbeats merged as their breath was shortened, he buried his face in her hair and neck. She whimpered loudly, "Chak-o-tay! Don't -stop!" 

"Never," he said, she was arching tighter to him wanting release from his hands. He let go, she clutched him as he wrapped her closer and she cried out with a small scream as he felt her body shudder and clench him tightly. He continued to move against her as her climax hit and muscles clenched him tightly. He groaned feeling his release crying out her name and collapsed against her gasping, burying his face in her hair and neck.

"I love you," she whispered stroking his back gently. "You make me so happy Chakotay."

He sighed and gazed at her, "oh Kathryn, I'm the happiest man right now." She smiled taking his face in her hands kissing him gently, he responded. They then embraced gently, he lay beside her pulling her against him. She fixed the bedsheet around them and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too,” he added lovingly. They started to drift off to sleep. 

Less than two hours later, a knock was heard at the door. Kathryn stirred as she lay sprawled now across Chakotay's chest. Another knock was heard, this time louder, she groaned lifting her head opening her eyes. It was heard again, that's when she realized someone was at the door. 

She cursed gazing at Chakotay who was sleeping deeply still. "Figures," she muttered, she slowly sat up shaking her head of the cobwebs. She slipped out of bed padding over to the doors. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Room service," was the reply. 

Room service? She said to herself frowning. What time was it? Then it occurred to her, "we didn't order any room service -"

"Complimentary Captain Janeway," was the reply.

Kathryn sighed, "Complimentary? okay," she went to open the door and realized she was still naked. She stopped herself feeling the heat rise to her face as she realized the huge embarrassment she just saved herself. "Wait one moment," and walked over to the closet and took out her robe wrapping it around her and tied it. She walked back over to the door, stopping quickly to check and see if Chakotay was decently covered. He was, but she pulled the bedcover gently and quickly over him, and walked over to the doors. She opened the door, a waiter stood with a tray, "please, come in,” she said softly stepping aside. "The commander is still asleep, you can put it on the table." 

"Yes, ma'am," he said quietly as she followed him over to the table. He placed the covered plates on the table, coffee carafe and cups with utensils.

"Why is this complimentary?" she asked curious, checking their breakfast. It was the same as the day before. She smiled, "whom do I thank?" 

"This is for your upcoming wedding," he replied, "and compliments of Victoria.”

"Tell her we both appreciate it," she said, he nodded and left with the tray. She walked back over to the bed and crawled back onto it lying beside him. She propped herself up and began to trace his eyebrow gently. He stirred softly, she smiled and knelt straddling him in her robe.

Chakotay groaned feeling weight on him, he opened his eyes finding Kathryn straddling him in her robe. "Hello there.”

"Hello," she purred. 

"This is a nice way," he said, "to be woken up.” 

She stroked his chest, "well, I'll be sure to use this technique more often.” He chuckled placing his hands on her backside, she laughed softly. "Hungry?”

He thought for a moment, "actually I am.”

"Breakfast is here," she said, "same as yesterday.” 

"When did you order?" 

She shrugged, "I didn't -compliments of the house.”

"That's nice," he said with a sigh, she nodded. "Is that why you’re in your robe?" 

She smirked, “would you have liked me to answer the door naked?" 

“No, not just for anybody,” he said grinning. “Just me.”

Kathryn laughed, she leaned over kissing him gently, and he responded and caressed her over the robe. She shivered, and then gazed at him, "come on my love, let's eat before it gets cold. We've got about three hours and I want to take a nice long bath." 

He nodded, "okay," he patted her backside playfully and she slid off him and onto the floor. He sat up, she tossed him his robe, he pulled it on and they walked over to eat.

Once they finished eating, she drew her bath while he set out his suit. He smiled listening to her hum inside as she got ready. He then pulled out her dress, the beads glistened in the sunlight, its fabric light and strong.

He walked into the bathroom finding her immersed up to the neck in bubbles, her eyes were closed as she lay quietly. He smiled, "Kathryn -?" 

"-Yes?" 

"I'm going to shower if that's okay?" he said.

"Go ahead," she murmured, then her eyes opened as she glanced over at him. "Unless you'd like to join me?"

He smiled, "that's okay," he walked over to the tub sitting on the platform ledge above her. "Treat yourself today, it's special."

"Yes, it is," she agreed softly. She lifted herself up closer to him, her body still covered in soap bubbles, skin wet and warm. "Tonight will be extra special," he reached out stroking her face. "Let's make a baby tonight, that's if we already haven't." 

Chakotay kissed her deeply and tenderly, she responded. A moment later he gazed into her eyes, "I love you Kathryn," he said tenderly, his voice filled with emotion. "A baby would be wonderful." 

She knelt taking his face in her wet hands, the water ran down her body. "You make me so happy Chakotay. This weekend has been so perfect and wonderful. I love you too.” 

He felt so tempted to put his hands on his beautiful woman, while she was still slick from the soap and hot water. He forced the urge back thinking it'd be better to wait for the next time. They had very little time before the ceremony. So he kissed her tenderly and pulled away, "let me shower," she nodded, lowered her arms and sank back into the water. He stared at her, she smiled and he stood up walking over to the shower stall. 

He was still in the shower when she finished and got out pulling the plug. She saw him standing beneath the spray letting the water pour over his back. The steam rose out filling the bathroom and fogging up the mirror. She walked over opening the stall and slipped inside under his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked softly staring up at him.

He grinned straightening, "not at all."

She wet her hair and rinsed the rest of the soap from her. He took her shampoo applying it, she tilted back her head letting him massage her head as the suds formed. She groaned in the pleasure. 

"Why is it," she asked, "every time you do that it feels good? You didn't wash your mother's hair did you?" 

Chakotay chuckled, "no, but the technique is the same."

"Well," she sighed, "it feels good." 

"I'm glad," he said, he lowered his hands stepping back allowing her to rinse it off. He picked up her conditioner and added that, massaging it in distributing it throughout. “I love your hair Kathryn," he added. 

She turned to him, "I aim to please," he smiled. She wrapped her arms around him pressing her body against his. He held her sliding his hands down her back to her backside, she shivered against him. She looked at him, "Chakotay," she said softly, "there's no time -" he kissed her deeply and passionately. She moaned with a soft sigh responding feeling her body warm more. 

Chakotay slowly turned her under the spray letting the conditioner rinse out as he continued to kiss and stroke her. He slid one hand up running it through the strands kissing her face working his way to her throat as she tilted back her head. 

Kathryn clung to him and felt him lift her against him, she wrapped her legs around his waist lifting her head kissing him again as they stood under the spray. He turned her against the cool tile wall bracing her against it and positioned himself against her. She felt him and urged against him, she cried out softly when he joined them deeply and firmly.

He wanted her only for a few moments, his hunger never satisfied. He tried to avoid this until after the ceremony, but tossed the idea when she joined him in the shower. He then moved his hips against hers, she groaned clinging tightly to him as her body thumped gently against the wall.

"Kathryn," he whispered lifting her higher and closer. "You're so beautiful!"

She moved her hips against his, her release building, she groaned, we're...going to be...late for our...own...wedding!" She cried out feeling her body shudder deeply. He then pulled back almost withdrawing and plunged harder as the pleasure tore through her, as her muscles clamped down tightly around him. The cry caught in her throat, she bit into his shoulder. He did it again, and she whimpered clutching him as he continued to pound harder and fill her, then draw back only to do it again. She thought she was going to split in two from it.

Chakotay felt her and knew she was close. He was as well, he continued to pound harder, moving faster now. Her body was shuddering more around him, he groaned and felt her final orgasm as she clamped down hard on him. She cried out burying her face in his neck. He felt his seconds later as his body shuddered, his life spilling into hers. He groaned gasping as she clung tightly to him as well.

Kathryn kissed his neck and shoulder gasping, "oh Chakotay, that was..." 

"Fantastic," he finished gazing at her, they smiled as the water continued to fall. She tilted back her head as he placed a deep, soft kiss on her wet throat and she looked at him, he kissed her nose, "I think they'll understand -" 

She frowned at him, "who?" 

"Monsieur delCorte -" he replied. 

Kathryn groaned remembering, she lowered her legs to the stall floor. "Oh my god, Chakotay! Let's go. I can't believe I let you seduce me like this, come on." 

"Kathryn," he said with a slight chuckle, "it's okay –“

She turned off the water after rinsing her legs, "it'll take you ten minutes to get ready, I need at least a half hour!" She opened the door grabbing a fresh towel wrapping it around herself beginning to dry her hair. He stepped out, she gave him one and walked over to the sink to start preparing. 

Chakotay dried himself off watching her with a soft smile. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, "I'll leave you alone to get ready," she smiled while drying her hair with a dryer. 

"I love you," she said softly looking at his reflection. 

"I love you too,” he replied, he touched her face gently. She kissed his hand. He pulled away and walked out. 

While Kathryn prepared in the bathroom, he got dressed out in the main room. He was already dressed in his trousers, boots and shirt when a knock was heard at the door. 

He walked over, "yes?" 

"Delivery," was the reply. 

Chakotay was confused, he knew he and Kathryn weren't expecting anything. He opened the door, a front desk clerk stood with a long cardboard box. He saw a white lily bouquet with greens tied with a satin white ribbon, plus a smaller boutonniere for him inside. 

"Flowers?" he said. "We didn't -" 

" -Mrs. Beaulieu," he replied, "wanted to give these to you, sir. She felt the Captain deserved a nice bouquet. They were made here in our small flower shop." 

"Thank you," Chakotay said taking the box. "I know the Captain will appreciate it."

"Have a wonderful day," he said and walked away. Chakotay walked back into the room with the flowers closing the door. 

He walked over placing the flowers on the unmade bed near the quilt. He stood gazing at the one piece of material that brought them together this weekend, something he now knew was fate. "Chakotay?" she called interrupting his thoughts. 

“Yes?” 

"Can you give me my dress?" she asked from inside the bathroom. 

He walked over to the closet taking down the dress gently, draped it over his arm and walked to the doorway. "Here you go," he said seeing her standing in her bra and panties, her hair pulled up temporarily in a clip. 

"Thanks," she smiled taking it. "Who was at the door?" 

"We've got flowers," he replied. 

She was opening the back of the dress, she raised her eyebrow, “flowers?” 

"Victoria thought you should have flowers," he claimed. 

"How sweet," she said, she was pulling the dress over her head. Once through the top, she gazed at him with a half smile. "Now, get out and let me finish." 

He smiled, “yes, ma’me -" 

"Did I say it was crunch time?" 

Chakotay chuckled, "no, but I think you know -" 

She pointed towards the door, "out Chakotay. I'll be another five minutes." He nodded and left with a small chuckle. She continued to fit the dress on. Once the dress was on, she pulled up the zipper which ended at the mid-back. She turned back to the mirror and rechecked her make-up, then removed the hair clip letting her hair fall back down around her shoulders. 

She stared at her reflection in the mirror studying herself. The woman who stared back looked beautiful in the white/silver beaded gown and in love. She touched her face and throat, trailing her fingertips down her throat and along the border of where the rounded bodice just met above her breasts. She remembered the way Chakotay trailed his soft mouth over her skin, how warm his breath was. 

How she loved him, never expecting to find him on her leave. It was fate, that she was sure. And it was their destiny to meet like this, after all this time. Marrying like this felt so right to her, without family and crew to witness it. Both of them deserved this privacy, she knew they would share the news and the joy with everyone when returning to San Francisco. Plans had to be made since she was leaving with him on the excavation to the edge of the Beta Quadrant at the end of the month.

In addition, she hoped she was pregnant. She had wanted children for years, but their time in the Delta Quadrant delayed that. When returning home and Chakotay left with Seven, she was sure she'd live the rest of her life alone.

And then they met here. She glanced out towards the main room and smiled softly knowing he was waiting for her, dressed and ready. The rings in his pocket. She couldn't wait, not anymore. 

With a sigh, she brushed her hair quickly, took the end twisting it into the clear plastic comb included on the flower and pearl hairpiece, adjusted it and closed it. When her hair was pulled tight into the comb, the strings of pearls fell down against the back of her head from the flower arrangement on top. She then backed up, found her shoes and stepped into the satin pumps. She stepped further back to get a better look and smiled. 

Chakotay would be pleased. 

He stood now with his jacket and tie on, the rings safely tucked away in an inner pocket. He glanced at the chronometer, 1145. It was time. Just as he was about to call her, the light went off in the bathroom. He picked up her bouquet to hand it to her. 

"Close your eyes," she said from inside. 

"Kathryn -" 

" -Appease me Chakotay," she said. He smirked with a sigh, and then closed them. “Are they closed?" 

"Yes," he replied, he heard soft footsteps as she entered the room. A moment passed, it was quiet. "Kathryn can I open them yet?" 

"Yes," she said softly, her voice filled with emotion. 

Chakotay opened his eyes staring at the vision before him. She was standing before him, glowing in the dress. A soft smile on her face and her eyes bright with tears. 

"Kathryn," he said in awe, "you look so beautiful," she sighed, a tear slid down her face. He walked over to her, "I'll marry you in a second, my love." 

"Chakotay," she whispered, her voice choked. He now stood before her, holding her flowers in one hand and stroking her tears with the other. "I - I can't believe we're finally doing this. I love you so much and I'm so happy, I –“

"Kathryn," he said tenderly, "if you keep crying like this your make-up's going to run. We’re late now love."

She laughed softly, he did too and let her quickly wipe beneath her eyes. She kissed him gently he responded and then she looked at him. "you look wonderful Chakotay." 

He held up her bouquet, "your flowers Captain Janeway -" 

Kathryn took them gently with a smile and embraced him quickly. She looked at him, "what about yours? I can't believe I haven't seen it."

"Well," he said, "I needed help putting it on." 

"Where is it?" she asked, he turned walking over to the box. She followed him, he picked up the red rose, surrounded by baby's breath with green wrapping around the stems. A long pin was stuck through it he handed it to her. She pulled out the pin and placed the boutonniere on his right lapel.

He watched her elegant, delicate and strong fingers, which he knew was capable of holding a phaser rifle, start to pin the flower to him. "Don't stick me,” he warned. 

Kathryn smirked glancing at him, "what a phrase that was." The pin and flower was now secure on the lapel. She stroked around it gently, "done." 

He took her hand, she curled her fingers around his, and he kissed her gently and pulled away. "Ready?" 

She nodded, "yes, I am. Do you have the rings?" 

He patted the side of his jacket, "right here," he replied with a nod. 

"I think we’re ready," she said. 

Chakotay held out his elbow to her, "let's get married Ms. Janeway.”

She smiled hooking her arm with his, "let’s," and they walked out of the room. 

=/\=

When Kathryn and Chakotay appeared on the staircase, the other guests in the mansion stood around waiting for them. Victoria stood off the side with delCorte. Both were smiling and watched them start to descend.

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, he smiled at her. Suddenly they heard applause, they looked down in shock as everyone applauded them. Kathryn smiled brightly and he kissed the side of her face. They continued their descent and were met at the bottom by Victoria and delCorte. 

"I think you both look wonderful," she told them smiling. 

"You are truly radiant Kathryn"' delCorte smiled. 

She blushed, “thank you Monsieur." she looked at Victoria, "thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." 

"Every bride needs flowers," Victoria told her.

"Well,” said delCorte, "I believe Chakotay and I had better head outside. It's a beautiful day for a wedding. Victoria already knows the plan, my colleague is outside. Shall we say five minutes?"

"Not fast enough," Chakotay said glancing lovingly at her, she smiled at him. "I'll see you outside."

Kathryn nodded, "outside, my love." He held her hand gently, she squeezed it back, he let go and walked out with delCorte. 

"Would you like to freshen up?" Victoria asked her once they were alone.

"A mirror would be nice," she said, Victoria nodded leading her over to a small mirror near the corridor that led outside to the gardens. Kathryn took a quick glance at herself, her make up was still good despite her tears several minutes before. 

A moment later Victoria said, "it's time Kathryn," she nodded turning. 

"If you and Chakotay don't mind, the rest of the guests would like to watch from the porch." 

"That's fine," she said with a nod. She looked out the door, "let's go."

Victoria nodded, turned to everyone in the lobby and nodded. 

"Only from the porch," she said. Kathryn was walking down the corridor. She turned and headed out to her. They stopped outside on the porch, the wind was warm and fragrant, the sky a deep blue. Chakotay stood with delCorte in front of the flowered covered arch about 200 feet away. "Let me walk out and whenever you're ready." 

Kathryn nodded, she then saw a lone violinist in a black tuxedo off to the side. She smiled at the extra music, "thank you for everything Victoria." 

"You deserve it," she said smiling. "Ready?" 

"As ever," Kathryn nodded. Victoria then stepped off the porch and walked over to delCorte, Chakotay and delCorte's colleague who stood beside him. She waited and stepped down holding the bouquet in front of her. The moment her feet touched the short, soft cut green grass, the violinist began to play "The Wedding March," she smiled as she walked towards her future. 

Chakotay stood smiling watching his future walk towards him to the music of the violinist. The world seemed to stand still as he only saw Kathryn walk before him. The love felt in his heart and soul, she stopped before him smiling. He smiled happily down at her, they turned to delCorte, and she put her hand on his arm gently.

delCorte looked at the couple, he smiled, "'we are gathered here today to join two hearts. The hearts of Kathryn and Chakotay, two hearts which have traveled a great distance to meet here today. You both have decided to say something." He looked to Kathryn with a nod indicating for her to begin. 

She turned to him, "when we met those year's ago on Voyager's bridge, I just saw a man I was sent to capture. When I decided to make you my first officer, you became my friend and soon confidant. I loved you for so long and was unable to tell you, but you waited for me, protected me and loved me back." She felt her throat tighten with tears, "my life has been so...complete with you Chakotay. I don't..." a tear slid down her face, he smiled tenderly at her. Her voice cracked, "think I can live another...day without you in it." She sighed, "I love...you Chakotay. I always will." 

"Chakotay," delCorte said glancing at him. 

He stared at her, "when we first met, I felt a bond with you. I was an angry warrior who was without his tribe, except for a handful of his helpers in uncharted space. This warrior found a beautiful woman warrior, also in the same predicament. So we combined our tribes to find our way home. I fell in love with this woman, who was the one in charge of our destiny and with a huge goal to get us home before our 75 years were up." He smiled tenderly at her, "and you did. When we parted on the bridge that final time, I wanted you to ask me to stay." Kathryn's eyes brimmed with tears as she realized now what that look meant that he’d given her then. "But you put my happiness before your own again and I left you. Then out of sheer fate, we met here again after so many months apart. This time as two peaceful warriors.” The tears were falling down her face now, "I love you Kathryn and I always will. You have given my life peace and meaning."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, they looked at delCorte who smiled at them. "The rings?" he asked.

Chakotay nodded, he glanced at delCorte's colleague who handed him Kathryn's. Victoria handed her Chakotay's and took the bouquet from her.

“Kathryn repeat after me," delCorte said as Chakotay held her hand placing the ring on the tip of her left middle finger. "I, Kathryn Janeway take Chakotay as my wedded husband.”

"I, Kathryn Janeway," she repeated, "take Chakotay as my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold," he continued, "in sickness and in health till death us do part."

"To have and to hold," she repeated, "in sickness and in health, till death us do part."

“With this ring, I thee wed," he said. 

“With this ring, I thee wed," she said smiling as she slid the ring to the bottom of his left middle finger.

"Chakotay, your turn," delCorte said. He repeated the same vows as Kathryn did and he slipped the ring down to her base finger. They now held hands tightly, the rings shining in the sunlight, "With the power vested in me, the state of South Carolina and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Both smiled happy, "you may now kiss your bride." 

Chakotay's soul soared as he took Kathryn's face in his hands. She stared at him, as he wiped a tiny tear and kissed her gently and deeply. She responded wrapping her arms around his neck as they held each other tightly. Behind them, the small handful of guests applauded happily, bearing witness to one of the most famous weddings and the most private of the century.

He then softly kissed her forehead and her nose, she began to laugh holding him. He did the same and lifted her up in the sheer joy of it all. He put her down and were congratulated by Victoria, delCorte and the colleague.

"Would you like a picture taken?" Victoria asked them. "one of my clerks has a holo-imager." 

"That would be fine," Kathryn smiled. 

"I’ll be right back," Victoria said walking away. 

Chakotay slid his arm around her waist, she wrapped hers around his putting her head on his shoulder. 

"Well, if you would excuse me," delCorte told them. 

"Oh, please have lunch with us," Kathryn said. "It's the most we can do. You did such a wonderful job." 

"Thank you," he said, "for the invitation, but my wife awaits me." Kathryn nodded, "again, congratulations Captain and Commander. I hope you both have a long and happy life together." 

"We will," Chakotay said smiling, "thank you." They shook his hand and both left. 

A moment later Victoria returned with her clerk holding a holo-imager. Both then turned towards each other in front of the arbor, her bouquet held between them, the picture was taken. Victoria told them it'd be ready for them by the time they checked out. 

She then informed them of the complimentary lunch, complete with champagne awaiting them in the dining room. They thanked her and followed her inside where they were congratulated by the rest of the guests. 

Shortly later, after the champagne had been poured, a pianist played softly and some other's sat eating as well away from them to give them some privacy. 

She leaned forward taking his hand smiling as she held her champagne in the other. "I can't believe I cried like that," she said softly.

He squeezed her hand gently, "oh love, I wanted to as well. But, it’s okay, you're so beautiful. The tears part of what you were feeling."

"Ever since,” she said, “we’ve come home, I’ve become so emotional Chakotay." 

"You held your tears in," he told her, "for so long Kathryn, it's understandable. You have a right to cry at your own wedding. It just shows your human like the rest of us."

She nodded, "did you ever think otherwise?"

"No," he said gently, "I always knew you were a deep feeling woman. A woman with lots of responsibility who put her own happiness aside to see her crew safely home. Now it's your time to be happy Kathryn. At least we can do it together." 

“Always together," she agreed softly, "never apart.” He kissed her hand. "I love you Chakotay." 

“I love you too,” he said as he stood up. "Dance our first dance with me?" 

"I'd love to," she smiled standing. He led her over to the dance floor, everyone in the applauded them. She let him turn her gently and slowly on the floor, their eyes never leaving each other.

He leaned over tenderly kissing her, she responded happily. Then he kissed her nose and face whispering, “congratulations, Mrs. Chakotay.” 

Kathryn stared at him, his smile huge and eyes twinkling. She laughed softly, he did as well. “Congratulations to you to!" And they kissed happily again he turned her on the dance floor.

Happiness came with a price of heartbreak and sorrow. Fate brought two hearts together again which never parted.

Paths cross in the most unlikely places.

Even in the design of a quilt.

Feedback would Be Most Appreciated

Love the story? Go to the sequel: A Life Complete


End file.
